


My Alpha, His Omega

by xChuChix



Category: omegavers - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boys' Love, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Sex, Yaoi, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xChuChix/pseuds/xChuChix
Summary: Jeyhun Park constantly has a dream about an Alpha, whom he can't control himself with. He wonders if it is a subconscious dream or a physical response to his needs. What ever it is. Jeyhun is desperate to find out. Will he learns the true meaning behind his dream? Or will he forever dream of this mysterious Alpha?





	1. Prologue

My name is Jeyhun Park. In a world of alphas, betas and omegas, I am of the Omega variety. The most interesting thing about me is that I’m a man. My entire family is all dominant alphas. Even my older sister. Can you imagine my families face when their only boy turned out to be an omega? Although it isn’t that bad. But of course, being an Omega has its complications. Such as the excessive number of alphas who try to claim me. However, with so many Alphas approaching me, I’m single. Most of the Omegas around me have either an Alpha or opted for a beta. 

It is said that alpha pheromones have a different affect depending on the omega. I am still looking for my perfect alpha. However, I do not react to any alpha pheromones. At least not the ones that have tried to claim me. I am beginning to wonder if I really am an Omega. Is there no Alpha scent that say be mine? 

While some alphas smell like roses, others like the sea, and some smell like fresh linen. I don’t know what kind of smell I would like. -SIGH- At this point I think I may just be forever a hopeless omega. 

Is there any alpha out there for me?


	2. His Pheromones

Ring! Is that my phone? Who is calling me so early in the morning? Ring! Goddamn it!   
“HELLO!!!”  
“Jeyhun! Jeyhun! Where are you?”  
“Yohan?”  
“Yeah, I’m in front of your house? Are you not ready yet?”  
“Shit! I over slept. Give me 10 minutes, I’ll be down, don’t leave me. Please!!  
-CLICK-  
\- facepalm- “Jeez, Jeyhun. Why are you always late? 

My name is Jeyhun Park. I am the son of the CEO of S Financial Enterprise. Besides having wealthy parents. That’s all there is to me. Oh, and I am the first male and omega in my family. My parents were shocked at first. But now they are hoping for me to find a dominant alpha from another wealthy family. I get it; however, I just want an Alpha whose pheromones I react to. An Alphas who pheromones make me lose all control of myself. But, is that even possible?

“Shit, it’s been 15 mins. Yohan, please don’t leave. YOHAN!!!!”  
“Took you long enough. A few more minutes and we could have been late”  
-SMILING- “I’m sorry.”   
“Jeyhun? Did you have that sweet dream again?”  
“Yeah.”  
-VROOM-  
Whenever I have this dream I never want to wake up. It’s the dream of an unknown person, who I only imagine is an Alpha. I can never smell his pheromones but I know that I always lose control. I only remember one part of the dream so vividly. For some reason, these alphas pheromones trigger my heat cycle. So, let’s just say that many mornings I wake up from wet dreams…

“Ah, so good. More please!”  
“Jeyhun?”  
“Y-yes?”  
“I LOVE YOU!”  
“I Love you, too Ta--! Ahh, it’s s-so deeeep!”  
“Ahhh! T-ta----- Ahh, Ta----!”  
“Do you want me to stop?”  
“NO! I love it! I love it so much!”  
“Ta---, I think I’m about to – “  
-shiver- Ah! Ah! AHH!!!!  
“Huff! Huff!”

I don’t know who that alpha is but I hope he’s a real person and not just what my mind has conjured up. While dreams are sometimes subconscious, I believe they respond to our body’s needs. Even though it was just a sex dream, it feels like this alpha and I are meant to be. 

-SIGH-  
I never look forward to school. Every day the same alphas are hawking me asking a million times a day, if they can be my alpha. It’s all so exhausting. How many times must I turn them down until they get the point. To be honest, since I don’t have my own alpha, it’s not like they have a reason to stop chasing me. Until I am marked by my alphas scent then they consider me free game. This is the issue with being omega. I just wish they’d give me a break.

“Jeyhun, come on. Be my omega?”  
“No way bro. I’m better than you in every way.’  
“Yeah right. You’re an idiot. Jeyhun would never be with the likes of you!”  
“Actually, both of you are bottom of the barrel Alphas. You guys aren’t even dominant.”  
-GASP-  
“What so you say Jeyhun?”  
-WHOOSH-  
“Eww, did you just release your pheromones? What a mediocre smell.”  
-ALL- “YOHAN!!!”  
“Do you guys honestly think that you are in Jeyhun’s league? Laughable!”  
-HAHAHA-  
You don’t have to be so damn rude. Stupid Beta!”  
“Are you trying to fight me puppy?”  
-GROWL-  
-WHEW- 

I managed to make an escape. They were so busy arguing amongst themselves. I’d never any of them their pheromones reek. Geez, irritating alpha pride is exhausting. 

“Shit! They are looking for me.”  
“Where is Jeyhun?”  
-DASH-

Damnit! I have to escape. I just got rid of those damn idiots. Where can I go? I do not want to be in the middle of a pheromone battle. Arrrgh, this college is so damn big. Oh! Wait, I can go to the Literature Department. No one has classes during this time of the year. Please let me get away before they see me.

“There he is!”  
“Hey Jeyhun, come back. Choose one of us”  
“Damn it. Why do I have to go through this every day?”  
-RUNNING-

Please just let me be. These damn alphas are irritating.

-CRASH-  
“Ouch!”  
-GRABS-  
“Hey! What are yo-?”  
“Shh, do you want to be caught?”  
“Excuse m-?”  
-COVER-

Mmm, what is that smell. It’s amazing. Did he just release his pheromones? OMG! They smell amazing! How does he smell so good! It’s amazing! 

-GASP- 

Shit! I’m getting hot! What the hell is going on? Wait, am I reacting to an Alpha’s pheromones? No way! That’s impossible. There isn’t an alpha I have ever reacted too. No way this is impossible. I wonder what he looks like? I’ll just take a quick glance.

-LOOKS UP- 

OMG! There’s no way that one person can be this damn handsome. That tan skin, dark hair, amethyst eyes. His body looks like he is in good shape. His style isn’t too bad either. His clothes look high end. Not bad. -HUFF- DID I JUST GET HARD? I only smelled hid pheromones. What kind of Alpha is this? I have to get out of here. I feel like I am about to jump on him. Please hurry up and run pass. I need to leave. Let me try and move away from him.

-SLIDE-  
“Don’t move they haven’t gone past yet.”  
“Okay.”

Damn it if I stay near him any longer, I think I am going to really lose it. Please hurry and move. I feel my pheromones about to release. Come on Jeyhun. Just breathe in and then out. You can calm yourself down. Fuck! I am starting to tremble. I am so turned on right now. My body is moving on its own. -SNIFF- Hmmm, He smells better up close like this. No, No, No! Did I just smell him? What us my body doing? Maybe he didn’t notice. W-why is he looking at me like that. His face is looking at me like he wants to take me right here. Did he notice? I don’t know. He didn’t say anything. So, I will ignore it. 

-DASH-  
“I saw him come this way.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes!”

“Hey, are you okay?”  
“Uh, Um, yes!”  
-DASH-  
“Heh. What a beautiful Omega.”

Finally, I am free. I can’t believe that I got aroused from just smelling his pheromones. I can’t go to class like this! There is no way I can. Where is the closest bathroom? Ah, the Musical Department. Let me hurry an get there.  
-BOOM-  
-CLICK-  
“I can’t believe I have to do this at school. This is so embarrassing. I’m glad he didn’t notice.”  
-grab- “Hmmm.”  
“Ah. Ahh.”  
“That alpha was so handsome. His pheromones were so amazing.”  
“I can remember his face so well. The look of passion in his eyes. Similar to the guy in my dream.”  
“I wish I can have an Alpha like that.”  
“Yes!”  
“Hmm.”  
-SHIVER-  
“Shit. Ah. Mmm.”

Damn just picturing the look he gave me made me come. I have to have that Alpha. He was definitely a dominant alpha. He probably already has an omega. I have to get close to him in order to find out. -SIGH- How am I going to be able to look him in his face. Who is he? I have never seen him before? I wonder if Yohan knows him? If we are together and we see him, I’ll ask him.

-DING! DONG! -  
“Shit! I’m late for class.”

I really can’t get his face out of my head. Damn. What Am I going to do? I have to have that Alpha! By any means necessary. Please don’t have an Omega! Please! I finally responded to an Alpha. I have to call Yohan right now. I need my suppressants. When I see him next time, I will try to claim him as my own. He will be my alpha.


	3. We Meet Again

Whew. I made it on time but I was met by the Professor at the door. Mr. Lee was a cool guy and pretty handsome. So many of the women in the school take his class. Besides that, I learned over the summer for my job tour, that Professor Lee is the CEO of J Construction Company. His company constructs some of the biggest and most beautiful building in Busan. My dream is to work for J Construction company as an architect. 

“Good Morning Class. Quiet down while I take attendance.  
“Ji-yul”  
“Here”  
“Yohan”  
“Yo. Oops, I mean here.”  
“Jeyhun. Jeyhun? Jeyhun!”  
“Oh, Sorry. Present.”  
-whisper- “Jeyhun, why were you almost late? I thought you headed toward class.”  
“I was running from those damn alphas. But I ended up running into another Alpha.”  
-SMILES-  
“Jeyhun, are you smiling?”  
“Heh.”  
“Jeyhun! Did you react to that Alphas pheromones?”  
“Taesung. Taesung are you here?”  
-CREAK-  
“Yes! I’m sorry, I’m sorry I am late. This school is a huge maze.”  
-GASP-

OMG! It’s that Alpha from earlier. H-he has this class? -STARES- Just looking at him again I can remember his scent and the way he looked at me such devotion and admiration. I can’t get his face out of my head. But did the teacher say his name was Taesung? He perfect. I have to have him. By any means necessary. -noisy- Damn it, he surrounded by so many Omegas. Damn it, there’s no chance to make my move. Look at the vultures.

“Taesung oppa, how tall are you?”   
“6.4”  
-EEEEEK-  
“He’s so tall.”  
“Do you have a girlfriend Taesung?”  
“No.”

“Yohan! That’s him.”  
“What?”  
“That’s the Alpha I was talking about earlier.”  
“Hmmm. Looks like you might have some competition. What about a boyfriend!!”  
“No way Yohan, he can’t possibly like guys. Stop making Taesung uncomfortable.”  
“Ugh, shut up.”  
“No, I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Yohan almost gave me a heart attack. I knew people would surely think the question was about me considering he is just a Beta. Maybe that to presumptuous of me. But now I know for a fact he is single. First good thing all day. Now I need to figure out how to ask him to hang with me. Do we have any group assignments coming up? I’m not sure. Taesung just needs to be paired with me. Grrrr. Why is this so hard. Maybe I will see him at lunch. 

-RIIIING-

I don’t usually come to lunch. This is my first time here. Maybe I will Taesung and I can initiate a conversation but accidently bumping into him or something like that. Well, is he’s going to come to lunch? Hmm, what kind of food would he like. -LOOKING AROUND- There he is. Of course, he surrounded by a lot of people. Why does he look so uncomfortable? Tsk. Where is Yohan? He normally never misses lunch. I can use his help right now. Well I’ll just sit and wait.

My phone is going off. It’s Yohan. What does he mean where am I? Is he looking for me in the library? That’s normally where I usually go during lunch. But he never comes looks for me there. What can he possible want? Let me reply so he doesn’t go looking around for me and miss lunch. I’ll stand in line for him. We’re having Tteokbokki, it’s his favorite.

-DING-  
-I’m at the cafeteria. I’m waiting in line for you   
-DING-  
-You’re in the cafeteria? Well okay, I’m coming.

What can he possibly want? That he had to come and look for me. There he is. Wait, what is he doing? Is he about to talk to Taesung? Yohan? Damn it, he has the sneaky smirk on his face. Nothing good can come from this, I’m scared. Please Yohan don’t do anything drastic. Oh boy, what’s he up to? I love Yohan but sometimes he can be impulsive and little bit too optimistic. -SIGH- But I guess it’s all a part of his charm. As for me, I always think of the worst possible outcome. So, he balances me out. -SITS- I managed to get all Yohans’ favorite items. I’ll go take a seat and wait for him.

-GRABS-  
“Hey Taesung, why don’t you come sit with me and my friend”  
“Hmmm.”  
“Our table doesn’t get many people because well, that doesn’t matter. Sit with us.”  
“Where is your table?”  
“Over there in the back left near the big window.’  
“Okay sure why not.”

Why did Yohan point over here? NO! Are they coming over here? Shit, what am I going to do? Will I be able to control myself? Damn you Yohan. Oh, but this is an opportunity for me to try and talk to him. Right? Better take this chance to make a move. -SMIRK- His smile is gorgeous. How can one person be so enticing. Every time I look at him, I think about the dream. I wonder if he can be that alpha my dream is telling me that I am going to meet. Granted, looking into a dream so much isn’t a good idea but you never know. 

Man, why did he have to sit directly in from of me. He scent is so strong. When I close my eyes to breathe him in, he smells like sandalwood and white lotus. Reminds me of the Villages in Jeju. It makes me comfortable. It makes me happy. It reminds me of home.

“Jeyhun? What are you doing?”  
“Huh, nothing. Here’s your lunch. I didn’t want you to miss it. Since they had all of your favorites.”  
“You’re the best friend anyone could ask for.”  
“So, your name is Jeyhun?”  
“Y-Yes.”  
‘That’s a nice name.”  
“Thank you. My Grandmother named me.”  
“I bet your popular with the girls.”  
“Nah, he’s more popular with the guys.”  
“Is that because you’re an omega?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What? Are you embarrassed? There’s nothing wrong with being a male omega. My dad is an Omega.”  
“Oh, Really?’  
“So, is this guy your Alpha?”  
“Yohan? My Alpha?”  
“Ah, no. I am a beta. No one opts to date a beta.”  
“I see.”  
-DING DONG-  
“Can I have your guys number before you leave. I’d like to grab drinks one day”  
“Um, s-sure”  
“Yeah, Why not.”

Whew! Lunch is over. I hope these next classes are over soon. I need to get home quickly. Being near Taesung is intimidating but he’s a really nice guy. I couldn’t really focus. The only thing on my mind was how his big hands would feel around my waist, holding me while he gently makes love to me. The moment when our pheromones mix that we lose all control. What’s rational isn’t even a thought. I imagine Taesung is choking me both aggressively and tenderly while deep in me. He flips me over with the same look in his eyes, while he was shielding me from the crazy Alphas. To be honest there is no one I want more than this Alpha. Taesung Han, you are my Alpha.

-DING-  
“Good afternoon students. This is Principal Cho, to end the week, we would like to welcome the new transfer Student HAN TAESUNG. Be sure to give him a great big hello! Have a great weekend. See you Monday morning.”

Finally, class is over. I get to relax this weekend. I have to figure out how to get Taesung to notice me. We’ve already spoke for a bit but, I am still nervous even though he was really nice. The issue is if he’s into guys. His dad is an omega. So, I only imagine that his Mom/Dad is an Alpha. Argh! Why am I over thinking this? All I have to do it ask him if he wants to hang out. How hard can that be? Yeah, this is harder than I expected. Is it because of my feelings for Taesung? Maybe it’s because of the high level of insecurities I have. Even though I am an attractive guy, insecurities aren’t a low possibility.

Hmmm, Jeyhun. -Looking in the mirror- You’re tall, athletic, tan, dark wavy hair, golden eyes, but you have zero muscle definition. Damn this omega body. -sigh- Anyways, you can manage to get this Alphas attention. Right? Let’s send him a text and ask him to hang out. What shout I put. - Hey Taesung, Let’s get some drinks? - No that’s too forward, how about – Are you bus – No, no, that’s not it either. Aaarrrrgh! THIS SHOULDN’T BE THAT DAMN DIFFICULT! -SNAP- I got it. Keep it simple.

-Hey Taesung, would like to join me for drinks Saturday night. I know a pretty good bar.  
-DING-  
-Oh, I actually already have plans. I wish you would have asked me while we were at school. =(  
-No, problem. We can always meet up another maybe with Yohan as well.  
-DING-  
-Sure!

Did he just send a sad emoji face? How is he equally both cute and sexy? I think I am going to explode for the adorableness of him. But, it’s not as if he rejected the offer. He just already had other plans. I’ll see if Yohan wants to meet up. Maybe he can help me with Taesung. He is a romantic guy after all. Even for a Beta he isn’t too bad looking either. Ha-ha! People chase him too but he’s more promiscuous. He prefers one-night stands above relationships. I will never understand how someone as romantic as Yohan isn’t interested in love. Either way I know he’ll know how to attract this guy. -DING- Oh Yohan said to meet him at the Lucky Cat. I’ve never been here before. Maybe he saw it on social media somewhere.

-LOOKING AROUND- Is this the place? This looks expensive. Even though I can afford it, I don’t like spending the money that my parents give unnecessarily. Maybe, I’ll check it out anyways. Oh, there is a menu. I guess these prices aren’t too bad. I can see my bar tab being high with wreckless drinking. 

“Hey Jeyhun, over here.”

Huh? What is Taesung doing here? I thought he had plans?

-sits-  
“Hey Yohan. Hey Taesung.”  
-whispers- “Are you surprised Jeyhun? I called Taesung out and told him I’d be inviting you to come and he said yes. After originally telling me no.”  
“What are you guys whispering about?”  
“Nothing serious. Let’s each take a starting shot.”

We all took out shots but, it’s so awkward. I don’t know what to talk about. Now that he’s here everything that I planned on saying isn’t even coming out. Damn Yohan, I know I was going to ask for your help. Buy why did you take the initiative without telling me. Why couldn’t you inform me, so that I would be prepared for this? -SIGHS- ¬Hm? Why is he looking at me like that? It’s that same glance he gave me when I was pinned to the wall in that small corridor the other day. I can smell his pheromones again. Is he releasing them in purpose? Since Yohan is a beta, I am not even sure if he can smell these pheromones. But the smell it’s so faint. Faint but still strong. Mmm. He’s definitely doing it on purpose. I think he must have noticed my reaction to his pheromones. It smells a bit different this time more seductive. Almost like he flirting with me. The smell is saying look at me, pay attention to me.

The moment our eyes met I begin getting pulled in by his smell and his gaze. Why does my body not listen to me? -PANT- No, No, No! My feel like I’m going into heat, Shit! I have to get away somehow. But my body won’t move. Taesung, Stop! Stop drawing me in. I can’t take it anymore. I have to kiss him.

-slam-

“HEY! I have an idea. Let’s do Truth or Dare. No response or action take a shot.”  
“Let’s do it.”  
“I am going to the bathroom. Taesung, Yohan, I’ll be right back.”

Thank you, Yohan. You must have notice and somehow read my mind. I have a chance to go and take my suppressant. Before I jump on Taesung in the bar. Whew! No way. A few more second and me and Taesung would have been fined for indecent exposure. His pheromones are immaculate. The way he draws me in like that is dangerous. I’d do anything he tells me to with pheromones like that. 

-Gulp- I don’t know what I am going to at this rate. Let me take a breather. -INHALE- I can’t lose control. That would make like every other omega, who use their scent and bodies to attract alphas. My personality is what I want to attract him first. Taesung has to fall for me because we have a great time together and then I’ll reel him in with my Omega-ness. Ha-ha! I can do this. Let’s go. You got this Jeyhun Park. You can do it.

You can make Taesung yours. Now, get it going. It’s time to claim your ALPHA.

“Took you long enough. First up is Taesung. Truth or dare?”  
“Dare, give me your best shot.”  
“Ha. I’ll start easy. I dare you to take a shot.”  
“Too easy!” *gulp*

Geez, the sound of him slurping that shot was so hot. How is that even possible. -flinch- did he stick his tongue in the cup? And why did he have to look at me while he did it. Maybe it’s the liquor, he looks like he might be drunk. I’m a light weight so anything over 5 shots and I’m done for. If Taesung were to pull the same move from earlier, nothing would stop me from hopping on his dick. So, I have to be cautious and play the cards right.

“What’s next?”  
“Alright then, Jeyhun. Truth or Dare.”  
“I choose truth.”  
“Hmm, is it true that you like someone in our class?”  
-SLURP- “I’m not answering.”  
“Aww, you’re no fun Jeyhun.”  
“I’m not an idiot. I know better the answer your questions, especially that kind.”

Yohan, what are you trying to do? I know you are up to something sneaky but I won’t fall for it. Damn, I think we’re all a bit drunk now. I can’t drink anymore. I’ve already gone over the five-shot limit. How many have I had? Maybe like 8 or 9. That’s almost double my limit. -GROANS- Huh? Wait? When did we get to Yohans house? Am I sobering up? Awesome because I can’t be caught off guard. 

“Alright, Taesung, truth or dare?”  
“Dare again, I am not afraid of a challenge.”  
“A challenge you say? Well then, I DARE YOU TO…

Knowing Yohan, a challenge is something he’ll make sure is unbearable and impossible, even for someone like Taesung. Let’s see just how brave he is now.

“I DARE YOU TO KISS JEYHUN!”  
“Whaaaaat?! KISS ME?”  
“Sure, why not?” -smiling-  
-MUAH-  
“Booooooo, put some effort in.”

No, Yohan. What are you doing? Please don’t do this to me now. -flinch- He let out his pheromones again. That look. Why, just why must you look at me like that. He’s pulling me in again. My suppressants aren’t working properly. The liquor still has me a bit intoxicated. Yohan please help me. If I kiss Taesung right now, it won’t stop there.

Please don’t let me lose myself. Not right now. -inhales, exhales-

-MUAH-  
“Hmm.”  
“Taesung. Hmm”  
-WOOSH-

Ahhh! His pheromones are stronger. His lips are so soft. No, don’t use your tongue while we kiss. He’s so into it. Taesungs tongue is so warm. I love it. I can’t stop now. -LOOKS AROUND- Where is Yohan? Oh, fuck it! There’s no turning back. Kissing Taesung feels amazing. He such a passionate kisser. He keeps sticking his tongue so deep down my throat. His hands feel exactly how I imagined. It’s over Taesung pulled me in and I don’t want to let go.

We’ve reached the point of no return. 


	4. Taesungs Love While in Heat

In this moment all I can I feel is Taesungs hands caressing my chest gently and his pheromones filling the room. As he kisses me, I can’t stop the moans that escape my lips when our part to catch our breath. Mmm, he released more pheromones, they smell so damn good. My mind is slipping away. Taesungs scent has carried me away from the real world. -MOANS- It feels like my heat cycle could start at any moment. All because of his pheromones. Thank goodness my suppressants are somewhat keeping me sane. But how long can I hold out?

“Ahh, Ha! Your kisses are so good Taesung.” I feel like I can come just from his kisses alone.  
“Jeyhun, your releasing pheromones as well. You smell like Cherry Blossom in bloom.”  
“Ahh, Ah! Taesung” 

He’s kissing and licking down my body, teasing my nipples with gentle bites. My heart feels like it’s about to burst out of my chest. My skin, my whole body is burning up. Ahhh! His fingers are…

“Ah!”  
“Ahhh!”  
“Huff!”

Taesung is teasing me with his fingers. I want to feel him inside me. Maybe is I grab his... -shocked- His dick is huge. There’s no way it will all fit. I am so turned on by his pheromones are mixing with mine, I don’t even care. At this rate I’ll go completely out of control. My suppressants feel like they are wearing off. Damn it! Not right now. Is his scent that powerful? The room is getting blurry. My mind is going blank. It’s all over I can’t hold back any longer. My heat cycle has absolutely taken over.

“Mmmmm, Jeyhun, you already so wet? I’ve only touched your chest.”  
“Haa! Haa! Taesung. Stop teasing me and put it in!”  
“Tell me what you want, Jeyhun. I can’t understand you.”  
“I want you to put your dick in me, NOW!”  
“Good boy, Jeyhun.”  
“Ahh! Just put it -”  
“Ah, so good!”  
“Jeyhun?”  
“Y-yes?”  
“You are so tight! Hmm. Ah!”  
“TAAE- SUNGG!!”  
“Ahhh! T-taesung!”  
“Ahh, Taesung Don’t, Don’t!”  
“What? Do you want me to stop?”  
“NO! Don’t stop! I love it! I love it so much!”  
“Taesung I think I’m about to – “  
“Ah!”

Damn! That was amazing, I want more. The words won’t escape my lips.

“Jeyhun? One more time, hmm?”  
“Okay”

I never want to stop. I am wrapped in his aura. I didn’t want to stop. The pause in between positions drove me insane. I wanted Taesungs love non-stop. It was amazing, beyond my expectations. He was gentle but rough enough that my mind would go crazy from the confusion of making love and just straight up sex. 

My dream didn’t compare to this reality. As I finally calmed down, I looked up and saw a familiar view. The same view from my dream. That view of a beautiful human, whose face I couldn’t see. Except this time the face is clear and it belongs to the Alpha who I wanted to be mine. His name is Taesung Han, the Alpha of my dreams. I drifted asleep while thinking about what just happened. I didn’t even dream that night. Instead it was a blissful sleep of mixed pheromones. I have never been as happy as I am right now. I wonder how Taesung will react tomorrow?

“Jeyhun, are you waking up?”  
“Ungh?”  
“Jeyhun wake up!”  
“Huh? Yohan, what’s going on?”  
“You have been sleeping for about, two days. -smiling-”

WHAT!! I’ve been sleep for two days! What the fuck! How is that even possible. I admit it, Taesung is a monster in bed. But two days? -LOOKS AROUND- I wonder where Taesung is? Did he leave without saying anything, or waiting for me to wake up? Someone cleaned me and put clothes on me. I wonder if it was Yohan?

“Yohan, how did I get in your bed?”  
“Umm, we are at your house. You are in your own bed, Jeyhun.”

Oh, this is my room. My vision is much clearer now. How did I get home? Honestly, I don’t remember much of anything. Looking at Yohans face, he looks tired. Did he not get any sleep? He did say it’s been two days. Did he think that I was dead or unconscious? -sigh- Taesung. Where are you? -crash- That loud crash. Was that Yohan. Let me go take a look. -thud- My legs are so weak. Two days sleeping might be the culprit.

“JEYHUN! You’re awake!”  
“Yeah, are you okay? Why are you so flustered?”  
“I am so sorry, I went overboard. You ended up sleeping for 2 days.”  
“It’s okay Taesung. I feel fine.”  
“Jeyhun? Umm, we had sex for almost 3 days straight. Yohan said we were not bothered by him walking in. We were lost in each other.”

THREE DAYS? Heh. Well, I can’t say that I am shocked. The way Taesungs pheromones smelled; I am surprised we didn’t go longer. Once my heat cycle started, I knew we’d be at least that long. I am just glad that he is still here. I thought he would run off after realizing what happened. I knew I was drinking too much. It was the only way to get some confidence to tell Taesung my true feelings. Instead my heat cycle made things difficult. That’s right, my heat cycle started. SHIT! That’s not how I wanted to win him over. Fuck! I think I might have to keep my distance. Getting lost in him again is not an option. I’ll be just like every other omega and I don’t want that. I want something genuine and true.

I want to be loved for who I am not for my pheromones. Tomorrow, I am going to avoid him as best as I can. Until I can control myself around him. Just being this close now makes me want to have sex with him all over again. -stares- He’s so beautiful. I can smell his natural pheromone smell. Even though he isn’t releasing them, it’s still enticing. Sigh. What am I going to do? Part of me wants to avoid me and the other half wants him to devour me. 

“Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah, everything is fine. -smiles

I can admit that while I enjoyed being in bed with him, I have some guilt. Keeping my distance is the best option I have right now. That way I don’t have to express my emotions while sober. I can’t even look him his face. If he asked for something, denying him would be difficult. Now that I am awake, I think that I can tell them to leave. Because they both look exhausted. Yohan for sure because we used him home. Great double guilt. I should apologize for intruding in his personal space.

“Umm, Taesung, can you leave the room so I can speak with Yohan, please.?”  
“Sure. I was making you some kimchi soup.”  
-DOOR CLOSE-  
“Yoha-.”  
“Before you apologize, it okay. There a reason why we came to my home.”  
“What? You knew this would happen?”  
“Well not sex but I thought you guys would get along better in private.”  
“Why did you-? It was inappropriate of us to do, I’m sorry...”  
“To be honest Jeyhun. I was hoping it turned out this way. I didn’t expect for it take three days. Ha-ha”  
“Yeah”  
“You don’t look happy though. Are you still hooked on this not using your omega charm to sway him?”  
“Sigh.”  
“Jeyhun, trust me when I say, you are thinking too hard about this.”  
“Yeah.”

Yohan’s right. Maybe I am thinking too much into it. We did hang out for a bit. To be honest, there is a part of me that wish this would have went differently. I do like have some of those feelings towards Taesung. But I can’t shake the feeling that Taesung might be feeling different. Even if he did stay. It’s just because he feels bad for what happened. That makes me feel pathetic. He doesn’t feel bad because he has feelings for me. So, I’ve definitely decided that no matter what, I must avoid him at all cost.  
-BRIIIING-

First period bell. We have homeroom together. I will sit in a different seat and I hope that I don’t run into him. -running- Shit! There he is. Is he waiting for me? No, Jeyhun. What are you thinking, of course he’s not waiting for you? Why did he have to be in front of the classroom. Ah! Awesome someone has his attention. Now I can sneak pass him. -dash- I found a seat that’s nowhere near him. Hopefully he won’t be able to see me here.

Ah! Phew! It’s been a long day but I made it to lunch. I am going to a nearby park. Where I can relax. I managed to avoid him for half the say. Only a few more hours to go. They did have my favorite today, Samgyeopsal. I left class early and was the first in line. Man, how long do I plan to avoid Taesung? Every time I saw him, he seemed to be looking for me. But why is he looking for me? -bing- Ah, why is my phone going on off? Oh, its Yohan. -Where are you? Taesung is looking for you everywhere- Geez. Why is he looking for me so much that he needed to ask Yohan my whereabouts?

Hopefully, he won’t think to come to the park. Please don’t come look for me here. Facing you is going to be so hard. Sigh. This is too much. Maybe a few days off might be more sufficient. Tsk. It’s almost time for midterms. Can I really avoid classes right now? Damn it.

-GRABS-  
“Ahhh! Taesung!”  
“Jeyhun? Are you avoiding me?”  
“N-no. Why do you think that?”  
“Every time our eyes meet you go the other way. You also rushed past me during first period. You sat in a different seat and everything.”  
“I think you are seeing things. Heh.”  
“Sigh. Are you avoiding me because of what happened at Yohans house?”  
“Of course not.”

Why does he look like that? It’s not as if he like me. So why are you being so persistent in looking for me? These are all the things that I wanted to ask him. Are your feelings for me the same as mine for you? But I don’t have the confidence to do that.

“Then why won’t you look at me?”  
“JUST DROP IT TAESUNG!”  
-dash-

What’s with the 21 questions. Just give me some space to think. -grrrr- Maybe I was being too harsh. He looked so down. But I just want some space to think about what I want to do. I wonder what Taesung wants from me?

(The next chapter is going to be from Taesungs POV)


	5. Taesungs Omega

Sigh. Jeyhun, what is the real reason for you to be avoiding me like this. Your pheromones say you are attracted to me. What the problem? Did you hate it that much? Do you hate me? You don’t really have a reason to hate me, do you? I can’t let you go now that I have had you in my arms. I never met an Omega like you. I have to have you as my omega. 

Actually, why would you date and Alpha like me? You have alphas chasing you every day. You’re always surrounded by them. Each one trying to win you over. In what ways can I make you notice me. Hmm. Maybe, I can ask Yohan for help. He knows you better than anyone.

Now where could Yohan be right now? Les CAFÉ! He said works at one part time. I will wait until his break and ask him to help me out. -stops- Actually, he helped me this time too but it ended in Jeyhun being mad at me. No! No matter what I have to have Jeyhun. I’ll text Yohan.

-texting-  
-Yohan, when do you have your break? I need to ask you some question about Jeyhun.  
-18:30 – I can help you. Feel free to drop by.  
-Okay. See you soon.  
-Sure thing. 

Argh! Why am I so nervous? Talking to people isn’t hard for me at all. I am very sociable. Maybe is because its concerning Jeyhun and I have feelings for him that’s making it so hard for me. I hope that Yohan can explain it to me. Was I that terrible in bed? I don’t think so. Jeyhun definitely was enjoying himself, heat cycle aside. Oh man, maybe he regrets it. If that turned out to be the truth, how am I going to win him over. Maybe we can have sex again. No, no, no. That’s not the solution. My sweet Jeyhun please talk to me and explain the problem please. I do not want to lose you, not like this.

Umm, this is the address he sent me. This is a nice coffee bar.

-DING-  
“Welcome sir, table or bar?”  
“Bar please. Also, could you let Yohan know that Taesung is here please. Also, a coffee with a shot. Thank you.”  
“Of course.”

Haa! What am I going to do? I was thinking of Jeyhun the whole drive here. -sigh- I need calm down. I have never felt this way before. We got along great during dinner. We were having a great time at Yohan house. What went wrong? The only outcome is because we had sex. -Ahhh! - Why Taesung? Why did you do that? Maybe he didn’t like my pheromones. What was it? My mind is going crazy. So many questions and no answers. I’ve never felt this way before, I don’t know what to do.

“Taesung, are you okay, what’s going on?  
“Yohan, why does Jeyhun hate me? Did I do something wrong”  
(He looks so sad) “No, Taesung, it’s not you. He doesn’t hate you. If you want to know what’s going on, just ask Jeyhun yourself.  
“How do I do that when he runs whenever I see him. Sigh.”  
“Listen dude, the most I can tell you is that you need to be stern with him. Make him listen. Jeyhun is very stubborn. Use just a little aggression. (wink)  
“I don’t want to force him to talk to me. What if I push him farther away?”  
“Chase him, don’t give up. I have a feeling that he likes you too.”  
“OKAY!”

Alright Taesung, you can do this. Yohan said that Jeyhun should be leaving his last class right now. Maybe I will wait for him outside his class. -loud- Huh? What’s going on in the class. Why is it so rambunctious? Argh! Look at those alphas surrounding him. He looks so uncomfortable. -hide- What should I do? I can help him. But he might not want my help he’s been trying to avoid me this whole week. -crash- What is that? Who is that and why is he on Jeyhun like that? Ah, he sees me. WAIT! He looking at me like eh needs help. I can see it in his eyes.

-BOOM-  
“Jeyhun, are you okay What the fuck are you doing to him?”  
“Who the hell are you?”  
“I am his alpha? What fuck do you think you are doing to him?”  
“Wait, really? So Jeyhun wasn’t lying about having an alpha.”  
“Yeah, right I don’t believe you. *woosh*  
“Ha! Did you try to intimidate me with such pathetic pheromones?”  
-woosh-  
“There no way you can overpower all three of us.”  
-woosh-  
“Hahahaha!! Such weak fucking hormones. Such pathetic ass alphas.”  
-SHUDDER-  
“L-let’s get out of here. We’re no match for a dominant Alpha of this caliber.”  
“Jeyhun are you okay? Let me take you home.”  
“Thank you Taesung, I was so scared.”

He stayed quiet the whole ride to his house. I didn’t want to ask him too many questions because today was already a crazy day. But I couldn’t forget the face he gave me when I eyes locked through the small window. Maybe this will be a way for him to stop avoiding me. Maybe he will talk to me. See that I am not such a bad person. Whatever happens after this I hope that he will stop running away from me. I keep looking at him. He looks so sad still. What if I didn’t come past his class what would’ve happened. Just thinking about the possibility of anyone touching him like I have pisses me off. 

Grrrr. Damn bastards. I wanted to break their necks right then. If Jeyhun wasn’t on my mind and I blacked out, they would have been in a hospital. Three alphas on one omega. How dare they release those weak, disgusting pheromones. -inhale- I need to calm down. -exhale- Nothing happened. I am just happy I showed up when I did. Maybe I should have marked you. Maybe they wouldn’t have tried to harass you. Hm. It’s too quiet. Maybe I should ask him if he’s okay. So, I can take his mind off it.  
“Jeyhun?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Um, are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I am still a little shaken. I didn’t think that it would be so troubling.”  
“Uh. Hm.”  
“I really appreciate you stepping in to help me. After ignoring you all week, I didn’t think you’d help.”  
-stares-  
“Of course, I will always be there for you if you need me.”  
“-blush- Thanks Taesung. You are such a good person.”  
“Oh, we’re here.”  
“Thanks. You can come in if you want to.”  
“Sure, do you have tea?’  
“Yes. I have wine also.”  
“Uh, I will take tea. But don’t let me stop you from drinking.”

Jeyhun is in a better mood. -looking around- This is a nice apartment. I am glad he’s feeling more relaxed. Every time I look at him, I get pissed off. Those assholes!! How dare they touch my Jeyhun like that. No, let me relax. But looking at him smile calms my nerves. I’ll drop the issue. For now. But I will get my revenge. Alphas that think Omegas are simply for producing heirs piss me off. Omegas are more than that. They are mates for life. We are supposed to cherish them, protect them and love them forever. The moment I make Jeyhun mine, he will never feel the fear he felt today. Not ever. I will protect my Omega with my mind, body and soul. I will protect Jeyhun with my life. These are the things that make a dominant Alpha so respectable.

“Umm, Taesung here’s your tea.”  
“Thank you Jeyhun.”  
Also, your pheromones feel pretty angry.”  
“I am so sorry, Jeyhun.”  
“Don’t worry about what happened today. I don’t want you to go and do something to get yourself expelled.”  
“I won’t. I give you my words on my Alpha pride,”-smiles-  
“Okay.” -smiling- 

Huh? What is that smell? Did Jeyhun just release his pheromones. -sniffs- He smells so good. Jeyhun, your scent is so sweet. I feel so relaxed. The light smell of cherry blossoms in bloom. Maybe I will release a little as well to let him know that, I smelled his. Heh. When our scents mix it’s almost like an aphrodisiac to me. Jeyhun you are an amazing.

(Will you please, be my Omega?)


	6. The Perfect Omega

-DING, DING, DONG-

Ugh. Classes are dragging on today. The last semester in next week and midterms are coming up. I haven’t studied that much. Maybe Yohan will agree to a study session. He has the top grades on our class, followed by Taesung. -smile- Taesung. A perfect specimen of an Alpha. We haven’t seen much of each other this semester because we have different classes and he is busy with the Finance Department and Student Council. But when we do hang out things are not as awkward as they were before. 

For a few weeks we were hanging out with Yohan. Until he decided that it was time for him to stop being a third wheel. Tomorrow we agreed to go to lunch. It’s going to be the first time hanging out just the two of us. Do I dress up or do I dress casually?

-DING-  
-Jeyhun, I can’t wait to see you tomorrow afternoon. Dress nicely. ;)  
-Sure.

Nicely? What does he mean by dress nicely? I dress casually but style it up. So, I wore some jeans, tucked in graphic tee, with an oversized cardigan. Yeah, I am looking oh so fine! Hurry up lunch time. For once I don’t have to each this nasty school café food. 

-DING, DONG, DING-

Yes. Class is finally over and it’s time for our date. I wonder if Taesung is finished with class. He said to wait for him but the Art Department. Just when I thought, today was going to be a good date, I turn the corner and I see that perfect from a month ago. She makes every stop talking when she walks past. It’s almost like she’s the queen of omegas. She rich, pretty, popular, perfect body and her scent definitely that of high-class omega. Her black hair and ice blue eyes make her almost too perfect. The only issue is that her attitude stinks. 

Huh? Taesung? Why is she all over him like that? Is she flirting with him? He doesn’t look like he hates being touched by her. I can’t compare to an Omega like her. I have plenty of self-esteem. My confidence is very high, but not high enough to that I think Taesung wouldn’t choose an omega like her over me. Sigh. I guess I will just go home. This date was going to be my chance to win Taesung over. Ah. Going home isn’t a good idea. Taesung knows where I love and going to Yohans house wouldn’t be a good idea either. 

Wait, That’s right! I will call Yoo Eun-Ae. She said if I needed to crash at her place I could. She is an Alpha. Luckily for me she is interested in Female Omegas. I know that I can trust Eun-Ae with giving me sound advice. If I am being overly dramatic, she will let me know. Must be an alpha thing. We were high school friends but she goes to a different University than I do. Luckily, she still lives in the area.

-Riiiiiing-  
“Hello?”  
“Eun-Ae, can I crash at your place please?”  
“Jeyhun, are you crying? Where are you? I’m coming right now.”  
“I am outside your apartment.”  
“I’ll buzz you in. Come on up.”  
“Eun-Ae. There an alpha I like.”  
“Huh?! Really?!”  
“We had a date today but… *sniffle*”  
“What happened Jeyhun, don’t cry.”

I explain the situation to Eun-Ae. After I finished explaining, she just stared at me. Eun-Ae isn’t the type to be speechless, so I am kind of concerned about what might happen next. I watched her inhale and exhale then she just laughed. Something is telling me that I am about to get a mouthful.

“JEYHUN, ARE YOU A DAMN IDIOT!!! Why would you run off? You should have walked towards them. Grrrr. *facepalm* You used to be so confident, what the hell dude.”  
“I know but you didn’t see this Omega, Eun -Ae.”  
“Well based on the description you gave me; it sounds like you’re talking about Gim Jae-Hwa.   
“Who?”  
“You know who I’m talking about. She was that nerdy beta from High School.”  
“NO WAY!! Becoming an omega has clearly changed her. Now I feel even worse. Ahhhhhhhhh!”

Damn it. If a Beta can become this perfect of an Omega, then how will I ever compete. Giving up isn’t an option but idk what to do. I know that when I get back to school Monday, he will be looking for me. Wanting to know what happened. What will I say to him? I saw that beautiful Omega on you so I got jealous and ran away. It’s the truth but I couldn’t say that aloud. Truth is since we had sex during my heat cycle, I have no way of knowing whether or not if he likes me or the Omega, he had sex with. But I guess I never got a chance to ask after running off. -sigh- Just what is going on with me?

“Jeyhun!”  
“Sigh.”  
“Jeyhun, what’s wrong? what were you thinking about?”  
“Eun-Ae. I’m scared. I really like Taesung. What do I do?”  
“Wait? Did you say Taesung? As in Han Taesung!”  
“Yeah. Why?”  
“Well, I can see why you would be nervous about an Omega like Jae-Hwa. They both come from High Society Families. So Naturally their families would want them to marry to produce proper heirs. But Taesung doesn’t care about that, from what I hear. Which is why he’s at this University as appose to some other Prestigious School.”

Eun-Ae always gives me solid advice. If Taesung isn’t interested in a high-class Omega like Jae-Hwa then maybe I can apologize and maybe we can go on another date. Or maybe I can text him. We can meet up, it’s still early. Vrr. Vrr. My phone is ringing. I wonder if its Yohan? 

“Taesung!”  
“Answer it Jeyhun, don’t just stare at it.”

I’m scared what if he’s upset with me. I wouldn’t know what to say. Even worse what if he gets mad and says he doesn’t want to see me again.

“H-hello.”  
“Jeyhun! Where are you? Are you okay? Someone said they saw your running off with crying. Is everything okay.”  
“Yeah. I’m, I’m, *sniffle*”  
“Jeyhun?”  
“I’m not okay.”  
“Please tell me what’s wrong? Hmm. Please.”  
“…..”  
“Please Jeyhun. Do you dislike me?”  
“No! It’s not that. I don’t dislike you. When I came to meet you after my class. I saw that Omega, Jae-Hwa on your arm and I got jealous and I ran away. I didn’t even bother to ask you anything. My feelings took over and I don’t know what to do.”  
“Where are you, can we meet up so we can talk about it please?”  
“Sure. I am at my friend’s house.”  
“Hey, Taesung!”  
“Was that Eun-Ae? I am on my way.”  
“Wait! How do you know- “  
*Click*

He knows Eun-Ae. I wonder how they know each other. She is quite the popular female alpha. In High School she had such a feminine face and body but she was so masculine. She played basketball, volleyball and soccer. She was definitely quite the jock. Now that I think about it, she transferred out Senior year because her Dad became the CEO of a major corporation. Maybe she met Taesung then. 

It’s time for our late but promised date. Taesung wanted me to meet him at Riche-El. It’s a high-end restaurant that you need to makes reservations for months in advanced. Ow he got them in such late notice is beyond me. However, since I imagine that I won’t have to pay, I am not going to complain about it.

“Order anything you’d like Jeyhun. It’s all on me.”  
“Okay.”  
“…..”  
“So Jeyhun, I wanted to say this first. That Omega you seen me with earlier. Jae-Hwa, she is my cousin. She used to be Beta but for some reason when she met her Alpha, she became an Omega and she changed completely.”  
“Oh! Your cousin. Wait, your cousin!!!”  
“Yep. She was begging to meet you. She said you went to the same High School. But I assume you didn’t recognize her because she changed. Ha-ha!”  
“Yeah, I was surprised when Eun-Ae told me that. Also, how do you know Eun-Ae?”  
“Hahahaha! She joined the boys’ soccer team. I was captain ant the time. She was good. I let her on the team.”  
“I see. I feel so embarrassed after I ran off and didn’t let you explain,”  
“It’s okay. You being jealous just means you must like me a lot.” -smiles-  
“I….”  
“Here are your orders, please enjoy the meal. Let me know if you need anything.”  
“Thank you. I hope you like it Jeyhun.”

I don’t know what to do. Of course, I like Taesung. How could I not. He perfect. Do I admit to liking him or do I confess my feelings? Honestly, I am more scared that he doesn’t like me. We are having this dinner as friends, even though I called it a date. The way he looks at me is very sexy. His eyes say I am his prey. Hmmm. He releasing his pheromones. They smell and feel so relaxed and flirtatious. I am getting hot but I need to finished this meal before I have my next meal. If he wants to play pheromone tag then, I shall oblige.

-woosh-  
“Jeyhun, I love your scent.”  
“Is that so? Is that why you keep teasing me with your scent.”  
“Maybe.” -smile-  
“This food is amazing”

I have to change the subject. So that he stops releasing his pheromones. I would do him right in this restaurant and could care less if people saw us.   
“Jeyhun?”  
“Huh?”  
“You are so beautiful.”  
“Thank you, Taesung. You are good looking as well.”  
‘Thank you, Jeyhun.

Why does he keep looking at me with those eyes? He Is drawing me in. I want to kiss him so bad. I don’t think I can control myself.

“Waiter?”  
“Yes, Sir”  
“Can we get a private room please.” -lifts credit card-  
“Of course, sir.”  
“Jeyhun, you don’t see yourself right now. You’re looking at me like a dessert.  
-click-  
“Kiss me, Jeyhun,”  
“Okay.”  
-kiss- Hmmm, Taesung please, stop.”  
“Okay. If you want me too. Can you finish your meal?”  
“Uh, I umm.”  
-kiss- “I like you. Jeyhun”  
“Huh?”  
“I like you.   
Taesung just said that he likes me. Am I dreaming? I am so shocked that I don’t know what to say all I can do is look at him. Holding back my tears is getting to be hard. I might finally have my own Alpha.

“Jeyhun, do you like me, too?

(Next Episode is from Taesungs POV) 


	7. His Alpha

I told Jeyhun that I liked him. He hasn’t said anything to me about it. We are still hanging out together and everything seems to be the same as before. I wonder if I am scaring him away by confessing. He looked like he had tears in his eyes. He likes right? But he hasn’t said anything yet. Yohan also hinted at this as well. He does try to ignore me as much as possible unless we are hanging with Yohan. When I try to invite him on dates, he makes it a group thing. He doesn’t drink much either. We still socialize normally.

Jeyhun also flinches when I try to touch him. I am getting really sad. I think confessing to him wasn’t the best option. The department social is getting depressing.

“You guys, I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be back.”  
“Hey Jeyhun, don’t take too long, were just getting started.”  
“Okay, Okay.”

I am going to wait for a few minutes and then follow him so we can talk to in private. Seriously, what’s going on with him? My feelings are confused about the situation. Should I be sad or should I be mad? Well, I suppose that would depend on his answers to my confession. It hurts me that an Omega that I have laid down with is avoiding me. It’s quite frustrating to be honest. Hm, it’s been about 5 mins.

“Jeyhun, are you still in here?”  
I wonder if he’s still here. Which stall is he in.? Hmm.

“Jeyhun?”  
-barf-  
-knocking- “Jeyhun, is that you in there? Are you okay?”  
“Taesung? Is that you?”

How is he this wasted? I didn’t see him drink that much. Unless he was partially drunk when he arrived. Sigh. Jeyhun, you make me worry needlessly.

“Yes, it’s me. Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m -BARF- I’m fine.”  
-knocking- “Please let me in.”  
-opens door- “I am okay. But I think I need to go home.”  
“Ok. Let me take you home.”

I don’t think this is the best time to be asking him why he acting this way. Jeyhun just might get agitated.

“Hey guys, I’m going to take Jeyhun home. He way too drunk to continue. Let Yohan know that I took him home please.”  
“You are the perfect gentlemen. As always.”  
“Sure thing. Later, Taesung.”  
He looks very sick. I will stop at the convenience store and get him some hang over medicine. Ah. Perfect timing, he fell asleep. Let me go in there now. Found it. Now I just need to pay for it and leave. Huh? What the hell. Where is he? -looking around- When did he wake up and why did he leave the car? Is he that drunk, he didn’t notice I got him out the bar? Jeyhun, where are you. Please let him be okay.

“JEYHUN! JEYHUN, WHERE ARE YOU?”

I have to find him. There are a lot of Alphas out tonight, who will be looking for Omegas like Jeyhun, pretty and drunk. I kill anyone who puts their hands on my precious Omega. I hope he comes to his senses soon. Jeyhun. -grrrr- Where are you?

“Hey, aren’t you a pretty Omega.”  
“Stop! Get your hands off me!”  
“Stop fighting, bitch! You’re parading your pheromones everywhere.”  
“Stop! Please! STOP IT” (Taesung help me) -sniffle-  
CRASH!!  
“GET YOUR FILTHY ALPHA HANDS OFF OF HIM!!”  
CRASH! BANG! POW!  
“What’s going on?”  
“Let’s get out of here. I hate dominant Alphas.”  
“Jeyhun, Jeyhun are you okay Why did you leave the car?  
-crying- “TAESUNG!” -sniffle-  
“It’s okay, I got you. You safe now!  
“Taesung, can we go to your place? I don’t want to be alone.”  
“Okay. I’ll hold you tonight.”

He is shaking so much. I am so pissed off. His pheromones are pretty strong. But he drunk so I am not sure he can control it. Those bastards! Grrrr. They ran off after I defeated two of them. The nerve of them to put their dirty hands on him. This is the second time some stupid ass Alphas tried to take advantage of him. It’s those type of alphas who give the good ones a bad rep. If only I could mark him as mine. Sigh. I can’t it without his consent. That will make me just like those dirty Alphas.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP!

I need to clean him up and put him to bed. I will try to wake him up. And get him in the bath. But let me get the bath ready first. I managed to buy bath bombs that smell like Cherry Blossoms. It’s his scent and I love it. So, I want to smell him all the time. Sounds kind of weird. Ah. What am I a creep? Heh.

“Hey Jeyhun, wake up, I have a warm bath for you. I will wash you…. up.”

What? Why is he naked? Okay. Let me carefully get him to the bath. Oh whoa! His skin is so smooth and beautiful. Tan like a sandy beach. The freckles on his shoulder too. -kiss- No. No. Taesung. I can’t do this while he is in this state. I have some spare pajamas. I’ll get them. And put him to bed. But his legs are long and elegant. His waist is small and delicate. I feel like I could break him if I was too rough. No. Why am I thinking of something like that and right now. Anyways, let’s get him to sleep.

“Hmmm. Where am I?”  
“Jeyhun, are you feeling better?”  
“Taesung! What are you doing here?”  
“Um, you’re at my place. You said you wanted to come to my place and you didn’t want to be alone.”  
“Oh. Right. Thank you for saving me Taesung.”  
“No problem. Well you get some rest. I’ll be in the living room. Call me if you need anything.”

Before I could leave, he grabbed me by the wrist. The look on his face said he didn’t want me to leave. If I had to be close to him right now, I wouldn’t be able to control myself. After what happened in the alley, I couldn’t manage to do something like that too him.

-kiss- I’m not going anywhere. You don’t have to be scared. I will not leave you.

I could never leave your side. That why when the time is right, I will properly to ask you to be mine. I will mark you so that no Alpha like the ones you just encountered can bother you. I will protect you with my life. Once you are mine, I will cherish you forever.

Jeyhun, My Omega.


	8. The New Alpha

It’s been 3 weeks since the alley incident and Taesung has been really worried anytime a creepy looking Alpha approaches me. I don’t blame him at all. I have been a bit nervous when I don’t see him close by. But so far things have been just fine. I do have my moments when I have a flashback when I grabbed too suddenly. But Taesung is always there to calm me down. His scent relaxes me. I realize that I haven’t properly confessed my feelings back towards him. He hasn’t pushed the issue either. 

I honestly wish he was a little more forceful and pushed the feelings out of me. I feel like that is partly because of what has happened recently. But I must say things are getting better knowing that he will be there to protect me. Huh? What’s going on over there. Why are those people around the class? Hmm. 

“Hey, what’s going on. Why is everyone crowded around this class? Move out of the way!”  
“Jeyhun, there is a new Alpha in your class. He is so handsome. All the Omegas are trying to get a chance with him.”  
“What?”  
“He’s been rejecting everyone left and right.”

Ugh! The nerve. I already don’t like him. I have to get a good look at this Alpha that thinks he too good for anybody. Damnit people out of my way. Geez. Let me take a look. -stares- Ah. I can’t deny it. He is quite a beautiful Alpha. No wonder the omegas are fawning over him. Whoa, why did he push them to the side like that. Wait, is he walking towards me? Oh God! Please don’t be me. Please don’t be me, because I do not want to be hated my all these desperate Omegas. I already declared I wanted Taesung and that was a struggle with these same omegas seeing us hang out.

“What a beautiful Omega. What’s your name?”  
-looks around- “Who me?”  
“You are the most beautiful Omega in the room. So yes. You.” -kisses hand-  
“Ah, my name is Park Jeyhun.”  
“A perfect name for the perfect Omega. Would you consider having lunch with me?”

Ha! Does he think these stupid lines are going to work with me? I can tell his type. Dominant. Entitled. They type I always run away from.

“No, thanks I am not interested.” -pulls hand away-  
-woosh- “I am not some basic Alpha.”  
“Heh. Quite confident aren’t you. But I have to say that you scent isn’t that extravagant. While you could probably get anyone, that person is not me.”  
-pulls- “I love to play the chasing game. So, don’t play hard to get.”  
-push-

Damn he’s strong. I won’t lie his pheromones are quite strong. If I have to stand near him any longer, we’d be on our way to the bathroom. Shit. I’m feeling the effects of his pheromones. He’s gorgeous. I want to kiss him right now. Why is it so effective?

“See, even a proud omega such as yourself can become putty in my hands.”  
“Not going to happen.”  
“It’s not like you have been marked so, fighting is useless.”

I can’t fall succumb to his pheromones. Shit, where the hell is Yohan. Better yet where is Taesung. Why can’t alphas just leave me alone. This is why it’s ideal to be marked by your own alpha. Because they won’t touch you in your already marked. Grrr. If only taesung was my Alpha. Fuck! That’s right. Taesung admitted his feelings for me and I haven’t even told him that I like him back.

-push- “STOP IT! I don’t like you.”  
“HEY! What’s going on?”  
“Shit, its Yohan.”  
-stares- “Excuse me. Why do you have your hands on Jeyhun like that? Maybe I should try to show you why that is a mistake.” -points-  
-glares- “Why do you have your hands on him? Remove your filthy hands now.”  
“Taesung!”  
-push- “I said remove your hands NOW!”  
“Easy, big guy, it was just some harmless flirting.”  
“Well, he didn’t like it. So, refrain from touching him. Let’s go Jeyhun.”  
“Umm, okay.”

Once again Taesung shows up at the perfect time. He looks pissed. I am not going to fight with him. He has an aggressive grip on my wrist. Ouch. It’s very painful. I won’t say anything until he feels like letting me go.

“Damn it! Why does Alphas keep trying to be so forceful with you”?  
“This happens to me all the time. I am rather used to it.”  
“It bothers me, when they use their pheromones to force themselves on omegas. That why I hate dominant Alphas, so fucking entitled. Think just because they are dominant, they deserve any omega they seem worthy. They’re just like my family. BASTARDS!”

I think he is still worried about the two incidents with those alphas from last time. But what about his family That make shim hate Dominant Alphas. I mean considering he is one. Is this the right time to ask him about his family. I wanted to ask him to dinner so I can clear things up with him. Taesung needs to know how I’ve been feeling since then and how I am feeling now. That includes my feelings for him too. I think if I ask him to mark me. It might be too much. I wonder if he hates being a dominant. Is that why he kept his inhibitors in the car and why he was in a rush to take them. He didn’t want to just force himself on me. The more I think about it I do not know much about him or his family. 

Sigh. But all of that aside what am I even waiting for? Jeyhun, he likes you. Just yell it to him right now. Tell him you like him.

-gulp- “Taesung?”  
“…..”  
“Taesung, do you want to go out to dinner tonight. I have some things to say to you.”  
“Huh. Sure. Would you like to dine on the beach? I can prepare food for us.”  
-smiles- “Yes! I’d love that.”

That seemed to wind him down but he is still pissed off. It makes me kind of anxious but I won’t push the issue. But I have to get back to class. I hope he will be okay. 

I made it to class on time. Whew! Shit! I can barely focus. I can feel that Alpha staring at me. I need to be careful because I don’t want Taesung to get into trouble. Especially not because of me. That’s why tonight I am going to confess my feelings to him and ask him to mark me. Whatever happens I want Taesung to claim me. Oh, class is almost over. I need to run home and freshen up. 

DING! DONG!

Ah! I’m done. It’s time to meet Taesung. Wait, he never said where we were supposed to meet up at. I need to send him a quick text. Taesung, where are we supposed to meet at? I wait for him to reply. I need to finished getting dressed. Let’s take a look. Hair, check. Clothes, check. Face, -kiss- check. I am all ready to go. VRR. VRR. Hehe. It’s Taesung. Come downstairs. Huh? What does he mean come downstairs? -looks outside- He’s here to pick me up? -waves- He looks so good. I am so nervous. I have to execute my plan perfectly. -running- Here I come, Taesung.

-hugs- “Hey Taesung.” -smiling-  
“Hey beautiful. Are you ready to go?”  
“Yes. Let’s go.”

Taesung is so good looking. His brown skin, dark hair, his golden eyes that look like fire in this sunset. He so mesmerizing. The idea that he is going to be mines makes me want to pounce on him. I am going to put my hand in his lap. -smile- Let’s release a small amount to pheromones. Just let him know how much I love being with him right now.

-sniff- “Mm. Jeyhun, I love your scent. -kiss- So much.”  
“I feel the same way about your scent and about you.”  
“Huh? What did you just say?”  
“I like you Taesung. I like you a lot. I’ve like you ever sense you used your pheromones to protect me the first time we met. For so long I never reacted to the pheromones of any Alpha. That’s why I ran off. The reaction I had was shocking.”  
“Finally! I like you too Jeyhun.” -kiss-

This date was so perfect. Taesungs food he cooked was so amazing. Sitting by the water and just relaxing., talking about whatever else comes to mind. It feels so unreal. As long as I don’t wake up in this moment. I will happy.

“Taesung, I am going to run to the restroom. I’ll be right back”  
“Okay.” -kiss-

OMG! Ahhh! -falls- I can’t believe this is real. Me and Taesung on a date. A real date. And it’s so perfect. I have to thank Yohan because I couldn’t have been able to make such bold moves. I have to thank Eun-Ae as well. She talked some sense into me. I probably would have ignored his call if I was alone. -creak- Wait, who just came in here. There was no one on the beach but us. Maybe a just a pedestrian or cyclist. Anyways I need to get back to my date. 

“I’m coming Taesung.”  
-woosh-  
“Where do you think you are going?”  
“COUGH! What, what are you doing here?’  
“I told you. I like to play the chasing game. By the looks of it that alpha didn’t mark you yet. So, if he won’t, I will. I will take you from him.”  
“No! No! Just stop it.”  
-WOOSH- “No, I turned down so many Omegas. You are too perfect to pass up.”  
“Please. I like Taesung. I can’t be yours.”  
“You will be mine. I will make you mine.”  
“You can’t. You can’t mark me!”  
-rips-   
No! Of all the time for this asshole to show up. Of all the fucking times! 

“Such pretty tan and smooth skin. The light smell of cherry blossoms coming off your skin. – licks- Why would I let an Omega like you go.”  
-push- “Let go of me.”  
“You perfectly sculpted chest that’s not to masculine, your delicate waist. It’s almost similar to a woman.” -suck, kiss-

Taesung. Please help me. I do not want to be marked by this Alpha. That’s why he hates his type. The ones who think they deserve whatever Omega they want. Damn it, Jeyhun fight back. Why are his pheromones so damn strong? I can’t even fight him back. The pheromones are choking me out. -cough- Damn. I can’t even yell for help. Shit, I’m getting dizzy.

“I wonder what’s taking Jeyhun so long. I better to check on him.”

I hope taesung shows up. He always feels when something isn’t right and shows up right on time. I wish I was strong enough to fight this Alpha off of me and run right into Taesungs arms.

“Do you think you fight me off? That Alpha probably won’t even come and check on you.”  
“TAESUNG!”  
CRASH!   
BOOM! BOOM! POW!  
“What is that all that noise?” 

When I finally managed to regain consciousness, I saw Taesung in a fury, kicking and punching that Alpha. If I can stop him, he could kill him and get in so much more trouble. I have to stop him. I can’t feel my legs yet.

“HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR FILTHY FUCKING HANDS ON JEYHUN!”  
KICK! KICK! PUNCH! KICK! KICK! KICK! PUNCH!  
“Taesung, stop! He’s knocked out.”  
“Hell no! I sick of these damn Alphas putting their hands on you! I hate these kinds of DOMINANT ALPHAS THE MOST! I’M GOING TO KILL HIM.”  
KICK! KICK! KICK!

“Taesung look at me. I’m fine. -pulls- Please look at me. -kiss- I am fine,”

I never seen that kind of look in his eyes before. He looks like he would kill him if I didn’t stop him. His feelings for me are unreal and if this is how he is when he hasn’t marked me.  
I have to be more careful when he does mark me. Next time he will be unstoppable.

“Taesung. Let’s go back to your place.

If I don’t get him out of here, he might start back up. He’s burning up. Why is he so hot? Is he that mad? His breathing is heavy, temperature is high. Eyes are turning red. Wait! Is he about to be in his rut? It can’t be. Did this incident trigger it? I don’t know if I should be here or not. I don’t want to leave him like this after what happened. Whoa! His pheromones are too strong. Let me wind the window down.

-huff- “Shit! Jeyhun hand me the pills in the back please.” – huff-  
“Are these the ones?”  
“Yes, and water please.”  
“Okay. Here you go.”  
-gulp, gulp- “Ha! Thank you.”

He had his pills ready. This definitely was the beginning phase of his rut. He was prepared for it. That means his rut can happen any day now. Did he have them just in case? Did he want to sure he won’t lose control with me and do something he regrets. I have seen my sister in a rut and it’s not pretty. So, I understand it to a point. I don’t have experience in handling Alphas in a rut. However, if that means that Taesung needs me than I want to be by his side. I will not leave him to suffer alone. -zzzz-

“Jeyhun, wake up. We’re here. Wake up.”  
“Hmmm, not yet.”  
“I will carry you then.”

Argh. Why is it so hot? -looks- I fell asleep. Taesung changed my clothes and was holding me in his arms this whole time. He’s handsome even when he sleeps. Why are you so perfect? Hmm. He smells so good. Plus, his hair is so long, soft and curly. 

“Jeyhun, you’re awake?”  
“Oh, I’m sorry, did I wake you?”  
“No, did you want to shower?”  
“Sure. Thanks.”

This is it Jeyhun. Now is the time to seduce him. Come out of the shower in just a bathrobe. Come out with your pheromones on full blast and straddle him. Kiss him and get your mark. Hehe! He won’t even know what hit him.


	9. My Alpha, His Omega

As much as I hate dominant Alphas, I need to be one tonight. I have to show my strength It’s the only way that the marking will be effective. As long as my rut doesn’t come then I should be fine. Since our date was cut short, we had finish it here. Tonight, I will officially make Jeyhun mine. He will be my Omega. -smirk-

-door opens-  
“You’re done! Jeyhun, would you like some…. wine?”  
“Yes.”

He came out the bathroom still wearing a robe. -inhale- Knowing him, he didn’t put the clothes on that I gave him. -exhale- Hmm. He came out the bathroom with his pheromones turned to the max. Oh Jeyhun, I am going to devour you tonight.

“Do you like wine, Taesung.”  
“I do. I like wine very much”

Damn his smell is so strong. If he gets too close, I might jump right on him and make him go crazy. -gasp- He poured the wine on his body with a seductive look in his eyes.

“Taesung. Come here and tell me how the wine taste.”  
“You sultry Omega. You are mine.”  
____

Hmm. Taesungs kisses feel so good. His tongue is so wet and warm. The way he licks and sucks on my chest makes me instantly hot and wet. He is taking his sweet time. Making sure to clean all of the wine off of me. The look in his eyes tell me everything that I need to know. I am in for one hell of a night.

“By the way, this wine taste much better when it’s on your body. -kiss - I think I want more. So good.”  
“Ahh. Taesung. Not there.”  
“Then what about here?”  
“Yes! There.”

Taesung is making sure he doesn’t waste any of the wine. Swallowing all of it from every nook and cranny of my body.

“You’re so wet and so sweet Jeyhun. You’re twitching.” -slurps-  
“Hmmm. Ahh. Taesung if you suck me like that I will… -flinch- come…. Ahhh!”  
“You can’t come yet. This pretty hole of yours needs my attention too.”

His tongue slurping, licking and devouring my hole as if it’s his very last meal. I could come just from this alone. Wait. No. Why did he stop? Hmm. He released his pheromones and its super strong. -shiver- What the hell. Did I just come from smelling his scent? No Way? What kind of Alpha is he? I am a little concerned but I have waited too long for this.  
___

Oh, Jeyhun made a mess. Just from smelling my scent. Hmm. What am I going to do with him? Time to make him go crazy. I won’t even touch him. This is a little trick I learned from my sister. She taught it to me when I was young. I never thought that I would ever use this trick. My sister called it Pheromone Vibrator. She is very eccentric. But it was an effective in driving Omegas crazy. However, she always went over board and it pissed me off. Anyways, time to test it.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Jeyhun, you’re so naughty. That small wave of my pheromones made you come? That’s too bad.” (Now, I have to turn up the flow.)  
“Hmm. Ah. Taesung. Stop teasing me.”  
“I don’t think that I can do that. Watching you shiver and quake from just my pheromones turns me on. You look so erotic right now.” (Now let me tone it down.)

“Ah. Hmm. Taesung. Stop please. Don’t tease me like that”  
(Let’s turn it up again) “I love the way you look on your face right now.”  
“Ahhh! Huff! Hmmm. Mm. Tae. Sung.”  
“Watching you has me rock hard. Take a look Jeyhun. This is what you do to me.”  
“Mmm. Come here and let me have a taste.”

Mmm. Wow. Jeyhun is taking me deep in his throat. The view is turning me on even more. -flinch- He’s devouring me fully. Licking and sucking me down to the base and back up to the tip. He’s swallowing my dick like his favorite meal. Jeyhun is my favorite meal. Damn, I want to play to.

“Jeyhun come here. Let me taste you again.”  
“Hmm. Okay.”  
___

OMG! The way Taesung is licking and sucking me feels so good. He constantly changes the level of pheromones he releases; it feels like a vibrator. The level of ecstasy fluctuates and its intense and feels amazing at the same time. First its high amounts then low amounts. Then he does it in rapid succession. I never felt anything like it before. I love it. It’s so addicting. I want him inside me right now.

“Taesung. That enough, hurry and up and put it in. Please I want to feel you inside me. I want to feel you all the way up to here.”  
“So impatient, Jeyhun. But I will give you what you want.”  
“AHHHHH!”

He just stuck his fingers in and I am about to come. I can’t control myself. I am about to come again. Shit! -shiver- 

“No, No, my sweet omega. Who told you that you could come? Hm?’  
“Taesung. Please let me come. Please.”  
“No.”

Shit! I want to come so bad. He’s blocking the tip with his thumb. I need to feel him right now. I am going crazy. I guess I need to use my pheromones too. If he wants to play that game then we can play. 

“Taesung. I WANT YOU IN ME NOW!”  
“That a boy! That’s how you beg. Now, I will give you what you want. I’m going in.”

Yes! Yes! It feels so good. He’s gently thrusting in and out. Hitting me deepest part of me. He releases his pheromones every time he pushes into me. A double dose of pleasure is making me go crazy. When he pulls out, I release a burst of my pheromones. I can see him close his eyes and throw his head back. I can hear moan escape his lips. That’s right two can play that game.   
___

“Jeyhun, you feel so good. You’re so wet and tight.”  
“Where is your sweet spot?”  
“Ahhh!  
“Found it”  
“Ah! Yes! More! More! Ah! It feels so good. Taesung! -kiss-  
“Mmm. Jeyhun. You clinch around me every time I did deep into you. Especially when I hit right here!” -thrust-  
“Yes! There. Faster!”  
‘Hmm? You mean here?”  
“YEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!”

Damn. Jeyhun is driving me crazy. Every time I pull back, he releases his pheromones and it makes me push back harder. I can’t stop kissing him. He kisses me every time our eyes lock. I can tell he is loving it as well.

“Turn around. Lift your waist up. -pulls- Tell me Jeyhun. How do you like it? Here?”  
“Yes! Taesung! Yes! More!”

Shit! I am about to lose control. I have never had this reaction before to an Omega. Hmm. Jeyhun is amazing! Now, I am watching him on top of me bouncing and rocking his hips like he’s in a rodeo. Watching him ride me in this position, I can see him swallowing my dick deep. I am about to come. Fuck! He feels so good. Ah! Shit! I came a lot. Heh. I am not done with him yet.

“Jeyhun, wait. I need a new condom. Ah, fuck it. I will take it off and go back in. I can’t wait.”  
“Ah! Don’t stop. More Taesung, more!”  
“Jeyhun! Hm. You’re so hot inside.”  
“Taesung. I love you.” -kiss-  
“I love you too, My sweet Omega.”  
“Taesung, I love you.” -kiss-  
“Jeyhun. Say your mine. Say you won’t let anyone else touch this body. Say it.”  
“I’m yours! Ahh! My body is only yours to touch. Ah! Hm!”  
“Good boy. Let’s take this to the bedroom.”

Grrr. I am about to lose it. -flinch- I love you. Yes. I love you so much. Jeyhun you are mine. Wait, what’s going on? I don’t know what’s happening. My body is moving on its own. All I can see it Jeyhun under me in pleasure. Saying my name. Begging me for more. I can’t take it anymore. The dominant Alpha in me is slowly taking over.

-bite- “Now you are mine.” -bite- “I love you, my beautiful Omega.”  
___

Finally. Taesung is mine. He keeps thrusting in and out. Harder and Faster. Biting me all over. Marking me. Making me his. That’s right. I am his. 

“Taesung. Ah! Ah! Hm. Ahh! I’m. I’m about to come.”  
“Me too. Come with me Jeyhun.” -bite- -kiss-  
‘Yes! Ah! Yes! Tae. Sung.” -kiss-  
“Jeyhun! Hmm!”  
“Taesung. Ah! Ah!” -bites-  
Hmm! Ahh!  
“Kiss me, Jeyhun.”

Shit! That was amazing. I am exhausted. I ended up biting and scratching him all over. We ended up biting each other when we came at the same time. We did it everywhere possible. Finally. Taesung is mine. I am so happy, I could cry. I have waited to so long for this moment. I did it. Taesung is mine. It’s official he is MY ALPHA and I am HIS OMEGA!


	10. Taesungs Dark Past

For the past three weeks me and Taesung have been getting to know each other better. We go on dates more often and we spend a lot of time studying as well. Actually, some of the time studying. Haha. All of the other times we are rolling around his bed. Sex with Taesung is amazing. Aside from that everything is going great. Whenever we are talking, Taesung zones out. When I ask him what he is thinking about he avoids the question. No doubt it’s about dominant Alphas. It’s been almost a month and while we haven’t seen that Alpha from the beach, I know he still thinks about that. 

That Alpha is hospitalized. I learned his name was Yun Sung-ho from the absentee alert of the information board. Either way, I still have no idea why Taesung hates dominant Alphas, beside his family being the reason for it. I hope when he’s ready he will tell me.

“Hey Jeyhun. What’s up?”  
“Hey Yohan. What’s going on?”  
“Oh nothing. I just noticed someone has been marked. Was is Taesung?”  
“Yes!” -smile-  
“Ahhh! How was it? I couldn’t ask you the time you were in heat.”  
“Let’s just say, I couldn’t move the next morning.”  
“Ahh! I am so happy for you. Being a beta suck.  
“Don’t say that.’  
“Betas can still get an Alpha or an Omega. It’s not impossible.”  
“Yeah, but if you can’t feel pheromones, what’s the point. I want to know what it feels like.”  
“Sigh. I understand.”

-screaming-  
“Ahhh! Here comes Taesung. He looks a lot more dominant and confident for some reason.”  
“I know. He is so sexy.”  
“I can feel his pheromones from here.”  
“I wonder if he has an Omega yet?’  
“I thought it was Jeyhun. But he didn’t seem to have a mark anywhere.”  
“True.”  
“Hi. Taesung, why are you here?”  
-pass-  
“Wow. Did he ignore you.”  
“Hey Taesung.” -grabs- “Do you want have lunch with us?”  
“Let me go. Thank you. I am here to pick up my love.”

Ah. Taesung. He must be here to pick me up for our date. Of course, no one knows That I am his love. But I don’t know if he wants anyone to know. Considering he never said he didn’t date girls. So, everyone is hoping for a chance. When he first came, he was kind of timid and even though you could tell he was dominant he didn’t show it off. But ever since we started fully dating, he’s changed. He is a lot more confident in himself.

“Who are you dating?”  
“Wait since when?”  
“Aww, that’s not fair.”

Hehehe. It makes me happy to see so many people all over him and knowing that he all mine. Oh, how jealous they will be. I shouldn’t be bragging but he is mine and mine only. That beautiful Alpha that all the Omegas ae fawning over is mine. He is mine only.

“Jeyhun! Muah. Hey babe. Are you ready? Muah.”  
“Yeah. Let’s go.”  
“Oh, just in case anyone wants to try anything funny. Take a look at my collar bone. I was marked by Jeyhun and I marked him. That means he’s mine.” -smirk-  
-silence-  
“Let’s go babe.”

The look on every person’s face was priceless. As we were leaving, I saw Yohan in the back laughing and giving me a thumbs up. Ha-ha! I just waved and we left to our date. He said we were going to the White Tiger Lotus Carnival then a movie at the Blue Royale. He always plans the best dates for us.  
___

Hmm. I hope Jeyhun likes the carnival, he said he hasn’t been before. We are going to play as many games as possible. I want to win him one of the big prizes. When we get on the Ferris Wheel, I am going to tell him about my past and why I hate dominant Alphas so much. Some may think my reasoning isn’t warranted but I lost my mom because of my dad. I have resented him ever since. I am the youngest and I am the only child with a different mother than my other siblings. It isn’t that greatest being from a dominant Alpha family.

Well Damn. I didn’t expect Jeyhun to be so good at these games. He has beaten me in every game. He even schooled me on the shooting range game. My omega never ceases to amaze me. Heh. His smile is so adorable. I am glad that he is enjoying himself.

“Jeyhun.”  
“Huh.”  
-kiss- “I love you.”  
“That was random. Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I am so happy. Also, you seem to be enjoying yourself. As long as you smile, I will always be happy.”  
“Oh. Hehe. I love you too.” -grins-

There’s that smile again. Jeyhun, you have no idea how much I love you. I feel a little but possessive. Sigh. This isn’t good. What have you done to me? My precious omega, Park Jeyhun.

“Our movie starts soon. Let’s go.”  
“Okay,”

I chose a romance thriller. So that I can hold his hand and sneak some kisses in as well. If I am being honest telling him about my past scares me. I hope he doesn’t think that I will be like my family. They were pretty intense and aggressive more times than not. But I vowed to never be like them. They only see Omegas for breeding purposes to continue the bloodline. I couldn’t do that. Anyways. Hmph, this movie is kind of boring. Too much thriller not enough romance. But I wonder how Jeyhun’s enjoying the movie. -glances- Heh. He looks so cute when he a little shaken up. He reactions are so cute. 

-kiss- “Are you scared Jeyhun.”  
“N-no. -flinch- Maybe a little bit.”  
“Come here. Lean on me. I’ll hold you.” -kiss-  
“Kiss me more, Taesung.”

Ah. I don’t think this is a good idea. Too late I’m already hard. Shit. What am I going to do? Fucking him now isn’t an option. There is no way he could be quiet. I could just run to the bathroom and handle it myself really quick. Yeah. Don’t want to start anything right now. There’s no doubt that if I put it in him, he would moan my name in heightened pleasure. I wouldn’t be able to hold back. 

“Jeyhun, I’ll be right back.”  
-grabs- “Are you going to handle that by yourself? Sit down let me pleasure you with my mouth.”  
“But Jeyhun.”  
“Let’s see if you can stay quiet.”

Fuck! Jeyhun, why? If you do this it won’t be enough. Looking down at him is turning me on so fucking much. He looking up at me with so much lust, love and hunger in his eyes. Watching him take it deep all the way to the back of his throat. Whipping his tongue around me while sucking me at the same time. When I come it’s going to be so much?

“Taesung. You taste so good. How does it feel Good?”  
“Ha. Hmm. You have no idea.”  
-slurp- “Fuck me now, Taesung,”

Argh! I can’t take it anymore. I am going in. -flips- He already this wet. Just from sucking me. Oh god, he so tight and so wet. At this right I might come too quickly. If he keeps moaning like this we are going to get caught. -covers mouth- Damn. He got tighter. I didn’t think me grabbing his neck and covering his mouth would turn him on. Oh wow. He’s about to come. His legs are shaking. He keeps pushing back on me. He loves it when I hit his deep spot.

-whisper- “Taesung. If feels so good.”  
“Shhh. Try to stay quiet.”  
“Harder, Taesung.”  
“That’s right. Come for me, babe.”  
“Yes, Taesung,”  
“That’s a good Omega.”

Well, we didn’t even pay attention to the movie. Jeyhun was getting a little too loud I had to cover his mouth. But he liked it. I did promise him we would ride the Ferris Wheel together. So, I guess it now or never. It’s time to tell my hard-dark pass. -silence- Geez. Now that we are here, I am kind of scared. I hope he doesn’t hate me. I am nothing like my family. But when it comes to him, I think I could be.

-nervous- “Jeyhun.”  
“What’s wrong babe?”  
“You remember when I told you that I hate dominant Alphas, thanks to my family.”  
“Yeah.”  
“There is a reason.”  
“You can tell me; I will love you no matter what.”

You say that now. But once you hear my story, you could change your mind. I never told anyone this story not even friends. Now, I am telling my first love, who is an omega this story. Who wouldn’t be scared?

“Well, it all started when my dad met my mom.”

(FLASHABACK)  
My father and my Mother met in college. At the time she wasn’t interested in dating. She was focused on her career. However, my dad was persistent. At that time my mom was a high-class Omega. My mother came from a long line of Omegas who produced dominants no matter if their mate was Alpha, Beta or Omega. Her family was so dignified they were almost royalty. According to my aunt, my mother was the most beautiful Omega in college. 

They told me my mom was so beautiful that the Prince of Cheongju-is wanted her hand in marriage. He was an Alpha who wasn’t dominant but he was powerful. Having my mother with political knowledge and degree in history and law would have been a major asset to him. My mom considered it but my father was mad and didn’t like the idea. 

After graduation my dad started to follow her and try to force my mom to be with him. My dad wanted another child, a boy. A male alpha to continue his business. My mom wasn’t ready for kids yet. My mom was young, she was 21 years old, my dad was in his thirties already and had 2 other kids. My father didn’t like the constant rejection so, my dad decided to kidnap my mother. He used his pheromones to force himself on my mom. He didn’t let her leave the house. He only allows in-home doctors hired by him to treat her. She wasn’t allowed to leave. When he wasn’t home, she was chained to her room. When she gave birth to me. She looked at my dad and said she didn’t want to look at me and she hated my dad.

My dad looked at her and said, she wasn’t needed anymore anyways. “I have my male heir so I don’t need you anymore.” My mom was so hurt and traumatized. All because my dad forced sex on her, forced her to have me. She stresses that she endured from being locked up after giving birth caused her to take her life. She couldn’t fight with his pheromones. And therefore, became a slave to a Dominant Alpha, my dad.  
(END FLASHBACK)  
“The worst part is that he kept my mom locked up for years after that. So, she couldn’t produce children later on. But I am thankful to the attendant because she was able to be free. Even though, I lost my mom thanks to my dad and I grew up being taught to be like him and he said that Omegas have no real purpose except mating. I told myself that, I would never force my dominance on anyone especially Omegas, unless absolutely necessary.”  
“I am so sorry. Taesung. I had no idea that your life was so hard. Also, I am sorry about your mom.”  
“I’m okay now. I have you and I will never do that to you. -kiss- Jeyhun, I love you.”  
“I love you, too Taesung.”

That’s right. My dad and I are not the same person. I might look like him but I am just like my mom on the inside. Even though I never knew her. My aunt said she was the sweetest and cared for people. She even loved my dad in her own way. But my Omega is more precious to me than anything. I will protect him from anyone. And that includes my dad. I will disown my family if that means protecting him. 

Park Jeyhun. My Omega.


	11. The Return of Yun Sungho

This weekend Yohan and I are having a sleepover. Just me and him. We haven’t hung out in so long. Knowing Yohan this is going to be one hell of a weekend. We have tons to catch up on. Yohan also graduates this next week. So, we need spend as much time as we can together before he becomes a working man. He going into Mechanical Engineering so he probably won’t have much time off. When he starts working there is a major project, he will be a part of it. I am so proud of him.

Ding!   
-Jeyhun meet me at Isuzu Café -17:22  
-Okay. I’m excited -17:23

Yay! We haven’t been to Isuzu in so long. The drinks are amazing and the food is the bomb. After that we might go to the club. I wonder what club we should go to. Hmm. Maybe Club Jeju. It always popping on a Saturday. Maybe we can find an Alpha for Yohan. Hehe. He needs a good dominant Alpha. Or maybe another Beta? Hell, even an Omega could be cool? Hm. To be honest I don’t know what his preferences are.

Oh yeah! Five minutes then classes are over and then party time. Oh, let me text Taesung and let him know. I don’t want him to be surprised by my sudden not being in class. He picks me up every day. We don’t have any classes together this semester. So, he tries to spend any time he can with me during the day. Too bad this weekend I can’t see him. Sigh.

(text)   
-Babe, Me and Yohan are having some BFF time this weekend. So, I won’t see you until Sunday-  
-Okay, babe. Send me pictures so that I know you are okay-  
-Sure thing. Ily<3-

He said to meet him here but, where is he? Of course, he was on time. I’m the actual late one. I’ll go inside and look for him. -looks around-

“Jeyhun! Over here!”  
“Yohan! Congrats on the job and graduation.”  
“Thanks. It’s going to be a hard 2 months with this project.”  
“Yeah, let’s make sure to have lots of fun this weekend.”

Wow! This food is amazing. Taesung always cooks for me. While eating out every once in a while, feels good, I do prefer his cooking though. Oh, let me send him a picture of my food and of me as well. (click - its good but not as good as your cooking) Whew. I am so full. I definitely have to dance this food off. Club Jeju here we come! When we got here the line was so long. But we did manage to get in because one of Yohans friends was friends with the owner. No waiting in line. Ha. Ha. 

-pop music-  
“Jeyhun, Yohan, let’s dance.”  
“Here we come. Come on Yohan.”

I am having so much fun. I forgot how great it was to go out like this. I need a drink. I am already tipsy, but one more drink should be okay. As long as I can function, I should be fine.

“Hey. Screwdriver please.”  
“Sure thing… Here you go.”  
“Thank you. Now where did Yohan go?”

That drink was much stronger than I thought. I need to step outside. Preferably and alley way where I can be alone without some creep trying to help me out. Let me call Taesung. I miss him so much right now. -ring- The number you dialed is... -click- He is not picking up. Well I will call him again when I go back in. It’s kind of chilly out here. I need my jacket. -shiver-

“Hey, you look cold. Take my jacket.”  
“Huh? Thank yo-…”

Whoa. My head is dizzy. I feel like I’m about to black out. What’s going on? The drink wasn’t that strong. Was it?

“HEY! Wake up!”  
“Huh. Taesung, when did I get home?”

My head is pounding and the light is making it worst. I can’t see anything. Taesung? Huh? This isn’t my room. Where the fuck am I?

“You’re awake. Are you hungry?”  
“Who are yo-… SUNG-HO!”  
“What are you doing? What the fuck am I doing here? -rattle- Let me out this fucking chain.”  
“Oh no, my sweet Jeyhun. -caresses face- I told you, you can’t escape me.”  
“LET ME GO, YOU FUCKING PSHYCHOPATH!”  
“I don’t think so. I am going to hold you hostage. I want him to feel my pain. The pain of having his precious Omega help captive. I will force you to do whatever I want. His marking means nothing to me. I will subject you to my pheromones until you react. I am not just any Dominant Alpha.”  
“What the hell do you want from me? What do you mean feel your pain?   
“Tsk. Tsk. You don’t have any idea why I am doing this to you for real? What a shame. You learn the truth sooner or later”  
“What the fuck are you talking about? Let me go.”

I have no idea what Sung-Ho’s issue is with me but. I need to find a way out. I have to call Yohan. I am scared. I miss Taesung. I don’t think he will find me this time. I hope someone notices that I am gone! Please someone notice that I am gone. -sniffle-

-pop music-  
“Whew. Hmph. Where did Jeyhun go? Bathroom? Nope. Maybe he went outside to get fresh air. Nope. I don’t see him. Where is he?”  
-ring, ring, ring, ring-  
“Huh? That’s his phone. Gasp! His phone is here but, where is he? Shit, its Taesung. What am I going to say? I have to find Jeyhun.”

(text)  
-ding- Jeyhun? Answer your phone. How is everything?” -21:01  
-Babe? Why aren’t you answering me? -23:19

“FUCK! Jeyhun, where are you?”  
-ring, ring, ring-

I have to answer it. I have to let him know Jeyhun is missing. Shit! What am I going to say? He is going to lose it. I have to figure this out myself as well. -inhale, exhale-

“Hello.”  
“Jeyhun.”  
“No, it’s Yohan,”  
“Oh, hey Yohan. Why are you answering his phone is he feeling drunk? Do I need to pick him up?”  
“Sigh. Taesung.”  
“What? What’s wrong?”  
“I can’t find Jeyhun. I found his phone outside. He is nowhere to be found. I looked for him for almost 2 hours and I can’t find him.”

WHAT! What does he mean, he can’t find Jeyhun? Why did he even leave out without letting Yohan know! My precious Jeyhun. I don’t know what happened but I will find you. No matter what. I will find you no matter what. I need to get to the club and find his scent. I know he left his pheromones behind. It happens whenever he gets a little tipsy. He can’t control the release of his pheromones. Damn it! -bang- Okay, breathe Taesung. You can’t think with an uneven head.

“Yohan, I am on my way. Wait for me.”  
-click-

I hope you are okay my sweet Park Jeyhun. Don’t worry my love. Don’t be scared. 

“Taesung come here. I had the owner check the inside and outside camera and please try to remain calm.”

Let’s see. He left, went outside. Who is that? It looks like they might be following him. Alright, stay calm. Then he goes into the alley way. -flinch- What the fuck is he doing? WHAT! He knocked him out with... is that knock out gas?! Motherfucker! I am going to kill you.

“Taesung? Listen to me, please calm down.”  
“How dare they put their hands on my Jeyhun. I am going to murder them all.”

I can’t believe this I was supposed to protect you. I am supposed to be your protector. Sigh. Let’s go see if I can pick up your scent. -sniff- I can’t pick up his scent. Let’s go this way. He wouldn’t have gone toward the crowd. -sniff- Ha! Found you! Wait, there is another scent here. -sniff- Its familiar. Why do I recognize this smell? -sniff, sniff- It’s definitely and Alpha and a very dominant one at that. 

Wait? It can’t be? There’s no way! It smells like that Alpha whose ass I kicked for trying to take advantage of Jeyhun. What was his name again…? That’s right Yun Sung-ho. When did he get out the hospital? No, not again. This time I have no idea where you are? Grrrr. Jeyhun.

JEYHUN!


	12. Sung-hos Revenge

Wake up Jeyhun.”  
“Mmm.”  
-kick-   
“I SAID WAKE UP MOTHERFUCKER!”

I passed out again. I am so tired, hungry and thirsty. All he is doing is leaving me all day and all night. I don’t even know how much time has passed. I am worried about Taesung. But more importantly Yohan because I was with him and I know he freaking out because Taesung trust that I won’t get into trouble when I am with him. But knowing Taesung he is already looking for me. I have to patient and look for my time to escape. Ugh. Grrr. He is releasing his pheromones. Why the fuck is he so strong what kind of Alpha is he. I’m marked his pheromones shouldn’t be that effective to me. Mm. I feel weird… No way did I actually get hard. Are his pheromones actually getting me aroused?

“Hey, you look like you want me fuck you deep?”  
“Mm. Stay…. Away, from. Me.”  
“Aww Jeyhun, you don’t really mean that, do you?” – caress-  
“Hmm. Stop. I don’t want– this. Please. What did we do to you?”  
“Let me show you what kind of person Taesung and his family are.” -lick-

No! No! I can’t believe I am reacting to this motherfucker. I don’t want to like it but it feels so good. Ha. I want more. But not from him. I won’t give in. No matter how good it feels. Come on Jeyhun. Get it together. -inhale, exhale- Argh. Fight! Fight! 

“You can’t fight me off forever. I learned a little trick from his family since his dad made me watch. It called a Pheromone Shower. Maybe Taesung used it on you? You let me know”

Ahhh! Shit! Mm. Taesung definitely used this on me and it felt amazing. His pheromones are stronger. My body feels hot and weak. Fuck! He’s teasing my nipples. Flicking his tongue, nibbling. He is caressing my body so tenderly. He was so aggressive except for now. It trying to make me beg for it. I will never beg for it. He can do whatever he… WANTS!!! Damn you Sung-ho. He sucking me off. It feels so good. But it’s because of his pheromones that this feels good. 

FUCK! I just came. No way. How long is this going to go on? – sniffle-

“Please. -sniffle- Please stop! Please. I don’t know why you are doing this but I want you stop. Please.”  
“That’s right. BEG! You beg just like my fiancée did, when Taesungs dad used and abused her and made me watch. I will get my fucking revenge.”

What! Did he just say his fiancée? His fiancée was Taesungs mother? What the fuck kind of person is his dad. I know he mentioned that his family were ruthless and had no real respect for omega but, this… this is too much. He has no idea that Taesung hates his family and that She gave birth to Taesung. I can’t even explain it to him. He might not even believe it.

“Sigh. Jeyhun. I sorry but I have to make Taesung feel my pain. I have to do to you what his dad did to her. I will not be happy until I get me reven…”

CRASH! Boom!

“Jeyhun!!”  
“How the fuck did he find us?”  
“Taesung!! Help me!”  
-kick- SHUT UP BITCH!!  
“Cough! Cough! -weak- Tae…. sung!”

Taesung please save me.

“Jeyhun? HOW DARE YOU TOUGH MY PRECIOUS OMEGA! Jeyhun are you okay.”

“Taesung. Help me, please.”  
“Ha! Precious. Your family doesn’t know the meaning. They treat Omegas like property. Used to reproduce. My fiancée kill herself thanks to your disgusting Alpha father. I will show you the pain that my fiancée felt being under the drunken state of his pheromones.”  
“I have no idea what you are talking about!”  
“Let me tell you a story then….”

(FLASHBACK)  
When I was in college, me and my high school sweet heart and I were engaged. We decided to go the same college so that we could be with each other all the time. Everyone loved her. She was beautiful. Smart and care for everyone. Everyone was happy for us. Except one person in particular, Han Ji-ho. He tried his hardest to win her over. She told him that he wasn’t interested in relationships. She told me that she never mentioned being engaged, just to protect me. She said she saw evil in his eye and had no idea what he was capable of. 

In the end he kidnapped her and when I found out where she was, he strapped me down to a chai and forced me to watch him sexually abuse her. I was in another room and was forced to watch video of him doing this to her. She yelled out to me for help and I could do anything about it. I don’t know what happened but I woke up in a hospital and when I finally realized what happened. I was told I was in in a coma for 2 years. And that my fiancée killed herself. I told myself that I would wait until I could get my revenge.  
(END FLASHBACK)

“So, when I saw you leaving the estate, I followed you and saw you went to the same college we went to. I have been watching you. I never saw you with any Omegas. I gave up but then when you protected this Omega on my first day, I knew it was time to get my revenge. – nods- Now you will watch me do to your Omega what your dad did to mine. My Sweet Ahn A-Yeong! This is my revenge.”

“WAIT! Did you say Ahn A-Yeong? That is the name of my mother? I never met her thanks to my father forcing himself on her. She never wanted me. She never wanted to see me either. Thanks to my dad, I never knew her. -crying- I had no idea that my mother was taken from you. That she was fiancée.”  
“What do you mean, that was your mother? She ended up having a baby. That asshole!! -shaking- How dare he do that to my A-Yeong. -crying- I don’t even know where she is buried. Or even where her ashes are. If I could have something to remember her. I will be so happy and I can move on.”  
“I have a box in my house with many of my mom’s belongings. If you want it you can have them. A diary, a photobook and some other things. I only ask to keep one photo for memory.”  
“Would you do that?”  
“Yes. Just give me time to get it.”  
-sniffle- “Fine. You have one hour.”  
“Hold on Jeyhun. And you. I’m coming right back.”

This is too much! Taesung ang Sung-ho lost the exact same person and resented his father because of it. All he wanted was he memory of his love. Even if he had no plans to move on, at least he had her memory. I hope this is all squared away soon. It’s just somethings that I can’t understand. But that’s for a later day.

“I’m back. Here are the items.”  
-snatch- “My A-Yeong. I miss you so much. I wish we would have gotten married and had a kid. We had so many plans for the future.”  
“I know where she is buried. I will take you there. You can come visit her as much as you want.”  
-crying- “Thank you Taesung. You are nothing like your father. You are a better Alpha than he ever will be.”  
“Thank you. If you ever need anything let me know.”  
“Thank you. But I am fine with this much.”  
“Hey Sung-ho wait a minute. There is a letter in hear address to you.”  
“Huh?”  
“It was taped to the bottom of the box.”  
“Oh. Thank you.”  
“Who is it from?”  
“A-Yeong. It says she was hiding something and had a secret to tell me?”

(letter)  
My Darling Sung-ho,

If you are reading this letter than you found this box among my possession and I am no longer with you. I want you to know how much I love you. I thought about you this entire time in my imprisonment. Not a day went pass that I wondered what you were doing? I wondered if you were looking for me. Ha! Of course, you were. I wanted to tell you something. Something that I think will change your life for the better. We talked about so many things. Marriage, life and kids. When I was brought to the Han Estate, I didn’t know what was going to happen to me. Surprisingly I was treated well during the entire pregnancy. When I first arrived, I was given a check up to make sure I was ready for a pregnancy. The Doctor luckily was my sisters’ husband. Ji-ho had no idea. So together we hid a huge secret from Ji-ho. I wanted to tell you in the letter than I….

“WHAT!! How can that be?”  
“What. What’s wrong?”

I wonder what’s going on? Why is he just looking at Taesung like that? The silence is awkward. What did the letter say?


	13. A-Yeong's Letter

I don’t know what’s going on with this letter but Sung-ho looked at Taesung and started crying. I don’t know what’s going on but. The care ride home was very awkward. Sung-ho kept looking at Taesung the entire ride. He did a lot a sighing as if the letter was either surprising or not believable. Whatever it is, I am nervous about the whole thing.

“I am really sorry for the problems I caused. Especially you Taesung. Jeyhun I hope you forgive me for all those incidents. I am not a bad person. I promise to make it up to both of you.”

“I can forgive you. But try to find happiness within yourself as well.”  
-smile- “I think I will do that.”

I want to ask him about that letter but not is the time. We are going to the grave of Taesung’s mother. Neither of the have ever been there. So, they are staying there together. I hope this makes them feel better and allow them to get closure. They both need to mend that empty while in their hearts. Oh. We are finally here. Her grave was beautiful. And When we got there Taesung broke down first. He never got to meet her anyways. So, I know having to see her like this is heartbreaking. All I could do to comfort him was embrace him.

“Mom. I am sorry for what father did to you. I know you didn’t want me and you didn’t want to look at me. Either way, I am not mad at you. You’re my mom and I love. I wish I could have met you. I know of you based in what Auntie tole me and I know you are a good person. I hope you are proud of me. I have met the most precious Omega and I will not treat him how dad treated you. I will cherish him for the rest of our lives.”

“My sweet A-Yeong. After all these years, I have continued to love you. I know you would tell me to move on an be happy. But I haven’t had a chance to come see you because I just learned of you resting grounds. I finally found your letter….”

My Darling Sung-ho,

If you are reading this letter than you found this box among my possession and I am no longer with you. I want you to know how much I love you. I thought about you this entire time in my imprisonment. Not a day went pass that I wondered what you were doing? I wondered if you were looking for me. Ha! Of course, you were. I wanted to tell you something. Something that I think will change your life for the better. We talked about so many things. Marriage, life and kids. When I was brought to the Han Estate, I didn’t know what was going to happen to me. Surprisingly I was treated well during the entire pregnancy. When I first arrived, I was given a check up to make sure I was ready for a pregnancy. The Doctor luckily was my sisters’ husband. Ji-ho had no idea. So together we hid a huge secret from Ji-ho. I wanted to tell you in the letter than I was already 8 weeks pregnant. Taesung is actually your son not Ji-ho. Ji-ho did not get me pregnant. Please watch over him. It’s not too late. I LOVE YOU and Taesung so much! Be happy together.

LOVE,  
Ahn A-Yeong

“...and you would be so proud of our son. Taesung is nothing like that man. I promise to take care of him the way I know you would.

When I looked at my mom’s grave, I was over whelmed with joy I could feel her looking over me. I know she would be proud of me. I wish I could have been raised by her instead because, the man who raised me isn’t a father at all. After all of this Sung-ho wanted to go out to eat so that we could talk. My mom has something important she wanted us to do. We are going to a see my Uncle for whatever reason. I will see the reason once we get there. We are going to my Uncles clinic so I know I can trust him. He drew some blood and I don’t know why. But We will see.

“Taesung. Are you okay? Did you find Jeyhun?”  
“Yeah. He is home resting with Yohan. But Auntie why am I here?”  
“We are here to do a DNA test. Sung-ho learned something earlier and he wanted to tell you himself along with the help of your mother.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You will see in a few hours. So just wait here.”

I am kind of nervous. My aunt, uncle and sung-ho are involved, what could it be? I have no real idea. Maybe it’s a plan to avenge my mother and to ruin my dad. Hmm? Whatever it is. It could be good news. Sigh. Its already been 3 hours. My anxiety is building up. What could be taking so long. I need to get back home to Jeyhun.

“Okay Taesung. It’s ready. Come to the back please.”

Finally! Now let’s see what all the fuss is about.

“Sung-ho go ahead.”

“You know your mom left me a letter but what you don’t know is, what she wrote in it. I know this will be the last thing that you expected but I am actually your biological father. I had no idea that she was even pregnant.”  
“What? That can’t be true. No. I don’t believe it. Auntie?”  
“Yeah. It’s true. Here is the test. One from Ji-ho when you were first born and one from Sung-ho, we did it today.”  
“I can’t believe I am not actually related to that bastard. I am lived in so much anguish thanks to that asshole. I never have to see him again. Heh. Haha! Hahahaha!”

But that would mean my father knew the whole time. He even knew the possibility of who my real dad was. Hs really is a piece of trash. But that means, I can forget my past. I know that means I do not have an ounce of his blood inside of me. What are we going to do about my father, I mean Ji-ho. He has to pay for what he did to my mother. But I before that I need to go back to Jeyhun. Yohan said he was awake and looking for me. I’m coming baby.

“Jeyhun, I’m here baby. How are you feeling.”  
“I feel great! I am not even tired.”  
“Thank you so much Yohan. I really appreciate you.”  
“No problem and I am sorry about everything.”  
“It’s not your fault. We don’t blame you.”  
“It’s alright, I will see you love birds later.”

Now it’s just me and …. Jeyhun. Haha. Looks like someone wants me bad. It has been a while. Maybe I shouldn’t he is still healing. But that look in his eyes and his pheromones say otherwise. -smirk- I hope you’re ready Jeyhun. I am going to make love to you all weekend. 

“Hmm. Come here Taesung.”  
“Okay.”  
-kisses-  
“Wait, Taesung. I feel hot and I’m dizzy. Ha. Ha.”  
“Wait, is your heat coming? Your pheromones are out of control. At this rate I’m going to go crazy.”

If Jeyhun’s starting his heat cycle, judging by the intensity of his pheromones this time, it will be a long weekend. I plan to have fun. I love the look of lust in his eyes. That alone is turning me on. Mmm. What is he doing now? Oh, he’s rubbing his body against me. Haha. I could probably come off of this alone. 

Shit! He is sucking me so good right now, wrapping his tongue around me and moving so slowly up and down, taking it deep down his throat. I can look down in his eyes, he’s looking up at me like I taste so good. And he’s fingering his ass and jerking off at the same time all while still taking my dick deeply. Shit! I am about to come.

“Jeyhun stop, slow down, I’m coming. Move your -shudder- Ahh! Jeyhun! HA! Ha! Shit!”  
-gulp- “You taste so good Taesung.” -licks-

This damn Omega. He always surprises me with these little things. I fall in love with him each more. The mystery, the unknown, I never know what he is going to do. Damn. I love him. 

“Taesung sit down in the chair and jerk off”  
“Okay.”  
“Now watch me.”

OMG! He is masturbating. The way he says my name while does it making me so hard. I want to fuck him so bad. He is so wet. The sound alone is driving absolutely fucking insane. This is dangerous. I could mess around end up knotting him.

“Taesuuuung. Mmm. It feels so good.”  
“Ah! Jeyhun can I put it in, please.”  
“No.”

Argh. I am going to burst. Grrr. Fuck! I am about to come. -heavy breathing- Damn it, I came.

“So impatient. Come here. I want you to put it on now”  
“Ok.”  
“Hmm.”  
“Jeyhun, you feel so fucking good.”  
“Taesung, make love to me.”  
“As you wish.”

I pushed deep into him slowly, tenderly while looking down on him enjoying me. The arching is his back every time I hit that spot that he likes. The way he is calling my name. Every time I push deeper inside him, he releases his pheromones. I can’t control myself. I have to thrust into him. I want to be so deep that the connection is unbreakable.

“Taesung! Deeper!  
“Baby. You’re. Ha! Mm. Taking me so well.”  
“Yes! There! More Please! More!”  
“Jeyhun!”  
“Yes! Taesung! Tae-suuuuung!”  
“Ha! Fuck. You feel so good.”  
HA! HA! TAESUUUUNG!!!  
“Shit! Shit! Shit!”

Damn it. I knotted. Let me try to calm down. At this rate I could get him pregnant.

“Taesung, no, don’t stop moving.”  
“Jeyhun, no don’t move. It’s dangerous”  
“I want more.”  
“Fuck Jeyhun, why are you so addicting?”

I finally manage to calm down but that didn’t stop Jeyhun, we did it all weekend and he finally passed out. I washed him up and put him to bed. I will tell him the news I learned today, when he wakes up later. I know he will be happy for me knowing how I feel about the man who I thought was my father. 

Even though the man that is my father did those horrible things to Jeyhun, not once but twice. He looks so young too. I thought he was my age. But he closer to his forties. When I think about that it makes me want to resent him, but if Jeyhun can forgive him then I suppose I can start to forgive him as well. 

(Sunday night)

“Mm.”  
“Jeyhun, are you awake? Did you sleep well?  
“Yeah, I did.”  
“Are you hungry.”  
“Yes. I am starving.”  
“Let me cook you something. I need to tell you something too.”

I am so nervous. But if I think about it makes so much sense. Jeyhun did reacted to his pheromones. With him being such a powerful Alpha and knowing that my scent is probably a mix of him and maybe my mom, it’s not really that unbelievable. We share the same blood after all.

“Taesung, what did you want to tell me?”  
“Um. Well Sung-ho is my biological father.”  
“Pfft! Say what now? Sung-ho is?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, that makes since. I reacted to his pheromones even though you have marked me. So, it’s completely unrealistic.”  
“Yeah.”  
“How do you feel about it.”  
“Well…”  
“I know he did some terrible things to me but I was always taught to forgive those who want a second chance.”  
“Okay. I guess I can get to know him.”

Jeyhun isn’t even bothered by the fact that he did those things to him. I guess his reasoning could be the fact that they are my mom and dad. Rather than being upset, I should be happy that this man actually cherished his omega. My mother. The same was I cherish Jeyhun. My Omega. Maybe he isn’t too bad of a man after all. I will do this for my mother. 

I miss you mom.


	14. Yohan's Awakening

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Ugh! I don’t want to go to work. I ‘ve been working for about 2 months. This is my first major project and I am leading the design team. I have to make the best of it. My company is creating an ultra-smart computer system for Daewoo Motors and we are in charge of the mechanical and thermal system design. We have to design, develop, build, and test mechanical and thermal sensors.

I can’t be late today. The lead for the entire project is a very popular Alpha and is more feminine looking than other Alphas. He is very beautiful. But Jeju Mechanical Systems is a very popular company for all smart automotive devices. He has managed to turn this company around in just the four years he’s been here. He conducts all interviews and scans all resumes. I was so glad to be chosen and put as lead. But I am sure that has to do with my grades and professor recommendations.

“Good morning everyone.”  
“Good morning Mr. Hwang.  
“Morning Team Leader.”  
“Everyone the CEO is here. So, look alive people.”

“Good Morning M.E team. Mr. Hwang can you see me in my office after you finish giving instruction.”  
“Yes sir. Of course.”

If I am being honest, I can’t deny his attractiveness. Everyone mentions how he comes off as an Alpha. In my opinion that’s why he is so damn hot. But If I was an Omega, I would definitely try my hand. But they aren’t interested in betas. That’s why I don’t stand a chance. Alright, everyone has the task for today. I wonder what Mr. Jin wanted. Time to go see.

-knock, knock-  
“Come in Mr. Hwang.”  
“Hello, Mr. Jin. You wanted to see me.”  
“Yes, I was looking over the blueprints for the systems and I have to say that I am very impressed.”  
“Oh, thank you sir. It was a team effort,”  
“But you are the lead, are you not? It has to go to you before it goes to me.”  
“That’s is correct. Thank you, sir.”  
“I think we should, talk about this more later. Let’s call it a dinner meeting.”  
“Sorry, I have to politely decline. I already have plans tonight. I can’t reschedule. Another time?” -smile-  
“Sure, why not.”  
“Alright, have a good day sir.” -leaves-  
“Such a tease.”

I am not sure why, but Mr. Jin has been coming off rather flirty. Is he unaware that I am a beta? Or maybe I am looking too much into this. But he is very friendly with everyone. Yeah. It’s just my imagination. No need to look into it too much. 

This team is very impressive. They rarely need to re-do the work. I am glad I has such great workers. We could be finishing up the project in the next two weeks. It’s a sixteen-week project but we will definitely have it completed on ten weeks. And we already have the system coded for all Daewoo vehicles from 2004 and up the 2025 years. Of course, we will be working on new coding just in case of any issues with newer models. Better safe than sorry.

Time to go to see Jeyhun.

-beep, beep, beep, beep, click-  
“Jeyhuuuuuun?”  
“Yohan!!!”  
“Aye, you ready to party.”  
“Yes! Let’s go.’  
“Club Kitten, here we come.”

-club music-  
“Let’ go dance.”  
“Haha! This is our jam.”  
“Yohan!”  
Huh? Who is that dancing with Yohan? They look so interested in him too. Whoa! Their pheromones are super strong and an Alpha? That person is an Alpha? What the hell. He totally looks like an Omega. He is Yohan’s type. He loves pretty Alphas. They look like they are getting along, lots of chemistry. Ha! I will leave him be.

“Hey sexy. You’re a good dancer, What’s your name?”  
“My name is Yohan, its helps when you dancing partner is good as well.”  
“Yohan, I think you’re very attractive. Do you want to dance more?”  
“Sure, you are very enticing and I can’t even see your face.”  
“Then, why don’t you turn and face me.”  
“Mm. Okay! -turn- Whaaat? Mr. Jin?”  
“Call me Daeshim.”  
“Mr. Jin, I should go.”  
“Don’t run from me Yohan.”  
“Keep dancing with me.”

Shit. I can’t deny it, he is a great dancer. Also, he looks damn good outside of work. Maybe this isn’t that bad. I think I will keep dancing with him. Ahh. Mr. Jin keeps touching my body while we dance to this slow song. Caressing my neck, down my chest, grabbing my waist pulling me closer. Shit, he has at half-mast and he huge! He’s not even fully erect and it’s this big? Damn. It turning me on. 

“Yohan, you are really into this dance. You’re turned on.”  
Shit I started to imagine, him putting it in me. Our body intertwined, moving all around my apartment in different positions, hearing him tell me how tight and wet I am. I want to grind on it, bounce up and down on it, put an arch in my back and let him plunge deep inside. Damn, I have to stop thinking about it. I have to snap out of it. I can’t think of my boss that way. But I haven’t had one this big. I wonder if he knows how to use it. Only one way to find out.

-whisper- “Meet me in the bathroom, if you dare.”  
“Heh! Right after you.”

-click-

“Yohan, are you sure this is what you want?”  
“Yes.”  
“What do you want to do, Yohan?”  
“I’m going to suck this right here.”  
“Well, don’t let me get in the way.”

HOLY SHIT! Its huge. Yes. It looks so tasty. I am going to blow his mind. -slurp- He’s so big. It’s not easy to work my tongue around his dick. But I can still take deep to my throat. -slurp- Mm. I can feel it hardening.

“Shit! Yohan, this feels so good.”  
“I hup stho” (I hope so)  
“Damn, I’m about to come. Don’t stop. Ahhh! Fuuuck! Hmm.”  
“Mr. Jin, put it in me, please?” -spread-  
“You’re wish is my command. But first I have to get you ready.”

Oooh! He put his tongue in my ass. Damn. This feels amazing. -flinch- I am going to come off this. Shit! Why is he so good?

“I’m going to put a finger in.”  
“Okay.”  
“Tell me if it hurts.”  
“Argh. Your finger is so thick. It feels good, so good.”  
“Hmm. Where is it?”  
“Where is WHAT!! Ah!”  
“Found it. I’m going to hit this stop until you come and then in going to keep hitting it again.”  
“Ahh! Mm. Yes! Mr. Jin!”  
“Not Mr. Jin. Call me, Daeshim.”   
“Ahhh! Daeshim, More. Don’t stop!”  
“You’re so wet and so tight.”  
“Dae. Daeshim! Ahhhhh!”  
“You need something bigger. My fingers aren’t giving me the results I want.”  
“Bend over.”  
“Ah! Ah! Mm. Yes! Mr. Jin. Nom Daeshim. More.”  
“I know you are a Beta, but you feel just like an Omega and you feel better too.”  
“I feel weird. My body is heating up. Slowdown.!”  
“I can’t I feel so good and you do too.”  
“No, I can’t. Ha! My body feels hot and ha! I’m getting dizzy.”  
“Are you sure you want me to stop?”  
“Hmm. Ha!1 No! Don’t stop! It feels amazing.”  
-sniff- “Wait, Yohan. You are releasing, pheromones. You smell absolutely amazing! Betta than any omega I have smelled before.” -bite-  
“Ow! That hurts.”  
-bites-  
“HEY! I said… stop biting me!”

I don’t know what was going on but when I turned around and I looked into his eyes they were a crimson red and he was panting and his body started to heat up. Based on that, I would say that he is about to go into a rut! But old on wait, did he say I was releasing pheromones. That’s impossible. I am a beta, it’s not possible. Damn. This feels so good. We have to leave and go to my place, who know how long he is going to be in a rut

Before I opened my door. He was about to put it in me. I had to hurry and open the door. The moment the door closed behind me, he was all over me and in a full rut! I don’t know how long this is going to take but I am glad it’s the weekend…

“Shit! Did I pass out? Where is Mr. Jin.”  
“You’re awake. Did you sleep well?”   
“Yeah, I slept good.”  
“I made breakfast. I have to go into work. You can come later. I will give the team task.”  
“No, I’m fine.”  
“No. No you are not.”  
“Listen, I fully capable of... WHOA! -crash- ugh. Okay. I’ll be in after lunch.”  
“Okay then. See you later.”  
“Bye.”  
“Oh, and If I didn’t know any better, I would say that you went into heat. I knew you were a beta but you definitely released a lot of Omega pheromones last night.”  
“Huh?”

I released Omega pheromones? That’s. That’s not possible. Maybe he was mistaken. I have been a beta for 26 years and now I emitting pheromones. I don’t believe that. I’ll go to the Dr.

“Yohan, so the results say that you are indeed an Omega now!”  
“Whaaaaat? How did that even happen?”  
“It’s not impossible but it’s a rare occurrence. Some Beta become Alphas or even omegas, while you are a recessive Omega, your pheromone levels are pretty high.”  
“We have been studying this for years but no one knows why.”  
“But Congrats you are an Omega!”

I can’t believe it. Me an Omega! I have only dreamed of becoming and Omega or Alpha it didn’t matter to me. I have to call can tell Jeyhun. Shit! I forgot we were at a club! Where’s my phone? -looks- Yohan, don’t worry. I got home just fine. I called Taesung and he came a got me. Oh, thank god! I don’t need a repeat if the last time. I will call just to check on him.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

“Hello.”  
“Jeyhun!!”  
“Oww! Why are you yelling?”  
“Jeyhun, I’m an OMEGA!! An OMEGA!!”  
“Wait. What! Omg! Yes! How did it happen?”  
“To be honest, I don’t know. According to Mr. Jin, I started releasing Omega pheromones in the middle of sex and went into a short heat.”  
“Whoa. That’s some powerful dick! He fucked you into an OMEGA! LOL”  
“Hahaha! You might as well say!”  
“Well me and Taesung are going to lunch. Call me later.”  
“Sure thing.”

I can’t believe it. I am an OMEGA! -cries- I am so happy. My whole life I was teased about being beta. My whole family is dominant. Both Omegas and Alphas alike. My brother was born an Alpha! He could feel pheromones 3 days after birth! I was the biggest disappointment and they disowned me. But I learned to keep smiling and pushing forward. I started to study harder and this led me to meet Jeyhun. He didn’t look down on me for being beta. Then I met Taesung who was equally nice to me. Also, my boss Mr. Jin who also didn’t care if I was beta, showed interest in me. While he has some questionable ways of flirting, he never made me feel less than him. Being a beta was hard until I met these people. I am grateful for everyone I have met. Now, that I am an Omega. I have some things to learn. Now it’s time to head to work!

My new life as an OMEGA is about to begin!!


End file.
